


Hsizo

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: AU: Pryce as Vanto, Cheunh Language (Star Wars), F/M, Feminist Themes, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Imperial Academy years, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behaviour, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sy Bisti Language (Star Wars), Xenophilia, Xenophobia, a romance but Arihnda denies it, also Pryce being just Pryce, kissing bruises, not so platonic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Becoming a personal interpreter of a Chiss was not what Arihnda Pryce ever wanted. Not what could help her develop her career. Not what she needed. That was what she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interpreter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969984) by [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse). 



\- Jesteś jego dziewczyną?

Ile razy Arihnda musiała powtarzać, że jest _tłumaczką_ Thrawna, nawet nie jego „osobistą asystentką” – asystentka prawdopodobnie parzyłaby Chissowi kaf, pisała za niego raporty, odbierała rozkazy, kontaktowała się z dowództwem. Pryce znała różnicę między tymi dwiema funkcjami, pracowała wcześniej jako asystentka senatora Domusa Renkinga i tamto stanowisko nie zapewniło jej satysfakcji zawodowej. Dlatego też zdecydowała się na program stażowy: jako niezależna tłumaczka rozpoczęła współpracę z Imperium. I była zadowolona z nowej ścieżki kariery, która się przed nią rysowała. Zawsze marzyła o tym, by opuścić Lothal, by poznawać nowe światy. Otrzymała na starcie nienajgorszy przydział: na _Strikefast_. Dobrze dogadywała się z kapitanem gwiezdnego niszczyciela, Vossem Parckiem, a misja którą im wyznaczono – patrolowanie obrzeży Galaktyki – pozwalała jej się wykazać i zaprezentować swoje umiejętności językowe. Wtedy właśnie po raz pierwszy Arihnda spotkała Thrawna – i to zdarzenie, jak wkrótce się okazało, odmieniło jej życie.

„Niekoniecznie na plus” – stwierdzała za każdym razem, kiedy imperialni kadeci oraz oficerowie traktowali ją protekcjonalnie. Uświadomiła sobie, że miała ogromne szczęście, że trafiła na Parcka a nie na kogoś innego. Jako cywil nie podlegała wojskowej dyscyplinie, była niejako poza hierarchią, lecz równocześnie musiała stawiać się na każde wezwanie kapitana: gdy nawiązywali kontakt z obcymi, to od niej zależało, jaki będzie wynik tych rozmów.

Pryce zastanawiała się czasem, czy gdyby nie ona, Thrawn zgodziłby się przylecieć na Coruscant. Czy gdyby nie ona, Chiss porozmawiałby z samym Imperatorem i zdecydował, że będzie mu służył. Wtedy nie przypuszczała, że tamta audiencja wpłynie także na jej losy. Zawsze chciała osobiście spotkać Palpatine’a i kiedy Thrawn wyraził to szalone, jej zdaniem, życzenie poznania przywódcy Imperium, przekonała Parcka, że warto przekazać „więźnia” Imperatorowi. Chciała zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie. Miała szansę uczestniczyć w tym niecodziennym wydarzeniu, a na dodatek pełnić ważną funkcję: tłumaczyć słowa Chissa samemu Imperatorowi. Gdyby Palpatine dostrzegł jej przydatność, mogłaby zrobić niewyobrażalną karierę. Tymczasem wszystko potoczyło się zgoła inaczej niż by sobie tego życzyła.

Thrawn poprosił Imperatora o „przysługę”: o osobistego tłumacza, który pomógłby mu opanować basic. Wyraził przekonanie, że Pryce znakomicie sprawdzi się w tej roli – ich współpraca dotychczas układała się bardzo dobrze, dlaczego więc nie mieliby jej kontynuować? Chiss, oczywiście, nie wziął pod uwagę ambicji Pryce, jej prywatnych dążeń – jego skierowano do imperialnej Akademii, ona zaś musiała za nim podążyć.

Arihnda nie planowała wojskowej kariery, już prędzej próbowałaby swych sił w polityce. Jako tłumaczka mogłaby pracować dla imperialnych przywódców, a z czasem także zacząć im doradzać. Mogłaby stać się kimś wpływowym. Thrawn wszystko zepsuł. Marnowała czas i energię na szkolenie wojskowe, w pełni świadoma tego, że nie awansuje zbyt wysoko w wojskowej hierarchii: była kobietą, pochodziła z prowincji, nie miała protektora. Widziała teraz swoją przyszłość w czarnych barwach: jako _chorąży_ Pryce, po ukończeniu Akademii, mogła służyć na gwiezdnym niszczycielu – cóż za zaszczyt! – i być „osobą od wszystkiego, a okazjonalnie też tłumaczką”. Nie cieszyła ją taka perspektywa. Pryce ceniła sobie niezależność, krótko mówiąc: nie chciała wypełniać czyichś rozkazów; pracować dla kogoś, kto zamiast niej spijałby śmietankę.

Kiedy patrzyła na Thrawna, wiedziała, że on, owszem, miał szansę awansować. Raz, w prywatnej rozmowie, wyznał jej, że był komandorem chissańskiej floty. Zaskoczył ją całkowicie tą rewelacją. Datapad, który akurat trzymała w ręce, upadł jej na podołek.

\- Dlaczego zatem nie otrzymałeś od razu tej rangi, dlaczego jesteś teraz tylko porucznikiem? – zapytała zbulwersowana. – Po co ci szkolenie w Akademii, skoro służyłeś już w armii?

\- Chissańskie statki różnią się od imperialnych – odparł spokojnie Thrawn. – Nie mógłbym dowodzić gwiezdnym niszczycielem, nie wiedząc, jak funkcjonują poszczególne urządzenia na statku, nie znając protokołów, nie potrafiąc przewidzieć, jak zachowają się żołnierze na danych stanowiskach.

Później dodał, jakby w ramach wyjaśnienia:

\- Byłbym zawsze _othile ongaphandle._

\- „Obcy” – podpowiedziała mu Pryce.

\- Byłbym obcy – powtórzył Thrawn. – Szkolenie nie jest trudne, mogę je ukończyć stosunkowo szybko i niewątpliwie przyniesie mi ono pewne korzyści. Muszę was zrozumieć, by móc stać się jednym z was.

Czyli, najogólniej mówiąc, kierowała nim potrzeba przynależności. Na razie jednak Pryce dostrzegała, jak bardzo „obcy” i „inny” wydawał się Thrawn pozostałym kadetom, a przez to także i ona sama, przebywając w jego towarzystwie, prezentowała się podobnie.

Po pierwsze była starsza od większości rekrutów – może nie od Thrawna, ale patrząc na Chissa, nikt nie potrafił dokładnie oszacować jego wieku. Po niej było widać, że posiadała już pewien bagaż doświadczeń, że nie była nastoletnią dziewczyną, która dopiero rozpoczynała samodzielne życie i służbę Imperium. Pryce miała na swoim koncie kilka dokonań – może nie jakichś spektakularnych, ale mimo wszystko _jej_ _własnych_ dokonań – i na tym planowała budować swoją karierę, a nie cofać się i zaczynać od początku.

Po drugie, partnerując Thrawnowi, zawsze wypadała od niego gorzej. Chiss w mig przyswajał nowe informacje i nowe koncepcje, jej zajmowało to o wiele więcej czasu. Arihnda była pragmatyczna i jeśli nie widziała w czymś sensu, nie zastanawiała się nad tym dłużej. Preferowała proste rozwiązania. Dobrze natomiast radziła sobie z dyplomacją, umiała wpływać na innych ludzi. W Akademii traciła tylko czas, ćwicząc pilotowanie imperialnego myśliwca albo promu na symulatorze lotów, czas, który z powodzeniem mogła poświęcić na naukę jakiegoś nowego języka, co dla odmiany mogłoby jej się w przyszłości do czegoś przydać. Narastała w niej frustracja.

Starała się wyładować złość podczas sparringów – jedynych zajęć, które naprawdę lubiła – jednak i tu pojawiał się problem w postaci wysokiego, muskularnego Chissa. Ilekroć Pryce znalazła się z nim w parze, przegrywała pojedynek. Nie miała szans go pokonać. Powiedziała mu to kiedyś, na co on odparł: „walcząc ze słabszymi przeciwnikami, niczego się nie nauczysz”. I, oczywiście, znów powalił ją na ziemię. Denerwowało ją to, że przez niego inni mogli zacząć ją postrzegać jako „słabą”, „niekompetentną”, „nie dość bystrą”.

Wreszcie: po trzecie nie była w stanie uwolnić się od Thrawna. Pryce sądziła, że warto zawrzeć w Akademii jakieś nowe znajomości – nigdy bowiem nie wiadomo, kiedy dany „kontakt” może się przydać – tymczasem została niemal całkowicie pozbawiona czasu wolnego i prywatności. Towarzyszyła wszędzie Thrawnowi – takie wszak dostała polecenie – a on „w ramach rewanżu” nie oddalał się od niej na krok – uważał, że w ten sposób jego lekcje języka basic będą bardziej „praktyczne”. Arihnda mogła tylko mieć nikłą nadzieję, że kiedy Chiss opanuje wreszcie „język powszechny”, da jej święty spokój. Do tego czasu jednak mogła zapomnieć o jakimkolwiek życiu towarzyskim. Na domiar złego nie tylko chodziła wszędzie z Thrawnem – albo on z nią, trudno było to doprecyzować, bo prezentowali się jak dwie „papużki nierozłączki” – musiała także dzielić z nim pokój. To z kolei stało się przyczyną niewybrednych plotek i insynuacji. Właściwie „dziewczyna Thrawna” było najłagodniejszym określeniem, jakie kierowano pod jej adresem.

Może ktoś, kto zajmował się kwaterunkiem, bardzo ich nie lubił. Może był uprzedzony w stosunku do „obcych”. A może w tę sprawę wmieszał się ktoś inny, komu przeszkadzało to, że Thrawn miał być „specjalnie traktowany”. I w ramach takiego właśnie traktowania Chiss, który przybył z własną tłumaczką, dostał jeden pokój: dla siebie i dla swojej tłumaczki. W ten sposób również Pryce została ukarana, ośmieszona, odizolowana od reszty kadetów. Tylko dlatego, że „trzymała z Thrawnem”.

Zniosłaby mężnie współdzielenie pokoju z Chissem – nawet jeśli ten Chiss bywał czasami irytujący – gdyby nie to, że była jedyną osobą ze współlokatorem odmiennej płci. To naturalne, że inni kadeci patrzyli na nich podejrzliwie, zupełnie jakby ona i Thrawn sypiali razem – a mieli przecież, jak wszyscy, łóżko piętrowe.

Właśnie w wojskowych koszarach Arihnda odkryła, że nie cierpiała piętrowych łóżek. Szczególnie nie lubiła spać „na górze”, wpatrując się w sufit, który nagle znalazł się na wyciągnięcie jej ręki. Dlaczego właściwie się na to zgodziła, dlaczego nie była bardziej stanowcza, kiedy ustalali, które z nich zajmie które łóżko? Z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze Thrawn był od niej większy, a po drugie – cięższy. Stwierdził, że nie zmieści się na górnym łóżku i z miejsca zajął to dolne. Nie przyjął jej argumentacji, że to ona – jako kobieta – powinna dokonać wyboru. Mógł zachować się jak gentleman. Przynajmniej tyle dobrze, że przedstawił jej swoją „racjonalną argumentację”, a nie powołał się na swój wyższy stopień, który pozwalał mu wydawać jej polecenia.

To również było frustrujące, że właściwie powinna zwracać się do niego „sir”. „ _Sir_ , czy nie widział pan gdzieś mojej szczotki do włosów?”. „A ten łańcuszek, który dostałam od matki i którego absolutnie nie wolno mi nosić pod mundurem, gdzie się podział, _panie poruczniku_?”. Na dodatek musiała się pilnować: nie zostawiać na wierzchu swoich kosmetyków, a szczególnie bielizny. Liczyła pod tym względem na wzajemność. I na prawo do pewnej intymności.

Mimo to widziała Thrawna bez koszulki tyle razy, że niemal przywykła do tego widoku. Nie przeszkadzał jej, w każdym razie. Jedynie trochę… rozpraszał. Przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem jego bicepsom, szerokiemu torsowi, ładnie wyrzeźbionym mięśniom brzucha. A kiedy Thrawn miał na sobie wyłącznie bokserki, ukradkiem zerkała też _wiadomo na co_. Nie dało się inaczej. Gdy Chiss odwracał się, było jeszcze gorzej: nie widział tego, więc mogła bezczelnie gapić się na jego zgrabny tyłek. Myślała wówczas o tym, że gdyby go nie znała i przypadkiem spotkała na Coruscant, podczas jakiejś imperialnej uroczystości, mogłaby nawet się z nim umówić na kaf i ciastko. Niestety teraz mogła o tym zapomnieć – był jej bezpośrednim przełożonym.

Dlatego też dzielenie z nim pokoju było takie… dziwne. Niekiedy mogła ulec złudzeniu, że, w jakiś sposób, stali się rodziną. Jej szczoteczka do zębów leżała przecież obok jego szczoteczki, ręczniki też wisiały obok siebie, Thrawn widywał ją bez makijażu i z mokrymi włosami – w stanie w jakim nie chciałaby, żeby oglądał ją jakikolwiek obcy mężczyzna. Zazwyczaj rozmawiali przed snem, każde rozciągnięte na własnym łóżku i Arihnda, gdy była bardzo zmęczona, posuwała się nawet do tego, że mówiła mu wprost „ _Thula,_ Thrawn”, „bądź cicho”.

Towarzystwo Chissa mogło zarazem być komfortowe i krępujące. Całe szczęście, że ich małe lokum posiadało osobny odświeżacz – Pryce nie wyobrażała sobie tego, by przebierali się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, każde odwrócone w stronę przeciwległej ściany. „Proszę teraz zamknąć oczy i nie podglądać, _sir_ ”.

To był jej główny problem: ta mieszanka wstydu i podniecenia; świadomość tego, że Thrawn mógł na nią patrzeć i postrzegać ją jako _kobietę_ ; jako kogoś tak odmiennego od niego samego; a nawet jako kogoś, kogo można było oceniać pod względem „atrakcyjności”. To rodziło kompleksy i pogłębiało jej frustrację. To, że, żeby mu się podobać, musiałaby zachowywać się na przemian „uroczo” i „seksownie”, a równocześnie nie mogła się tak zachowywać, bo ten przystojny Chiss był przecież jej przełożonym. I w większości przypadków, jak jej się przynajmniej wydawało, Thrawn nie widział w niej wcale kobiety, jej płeć miała dla niego takie samo znaczenie, jak kolor jej włosów. Takie podejście pomagało w pracy, bo przecież Arihnda czułaby się źle, gdyby porucznik z nią flirtował, a potem dobierał jej się do majtek. Była jego tłumaczką, a nie dziewczyną do towarzystwa. Zarazem niepokoiło ją to, że w jego oczach mogła być „bezpłciowa”; że mogła znajdować się daleko, daleko poza horyzontem jego zainteresowań. Może Thrawn nie lubił ludzi _w ten sposób_? Może nie lubił kobiet. A może nikogo nie lubił.

Tego rodzaju myśli zbijały ją z tropu, odbierały jej naturalną pewność siebie. Stwierdziła, że łatwiej byłoby jej zaakceptować to, że mógł być aseksualny, niż to, że to ona nie wzbudzała w nim żadnych emocji.

Może dla Thrawna to było śmieszne, to, co robiła: ten cały szum wokół własnej „kobiecości”. To, że Pryce czuła potrzebę, by skrzętnie ukrywać tę cechę; to, że tak obawiała się, że on mógłby coś – cokolwiek – jakikolwiek element tej jej „kobiecości” zobaczyć. To, że w sumie chciała, żeby coś zauważył i to, że natychmiast nakrzyczałaby na niego, gdyby tylko spróbował robić jej jakieś niestosowne uwagi.

Wiele też myślała o seksualności Thrawna. Przecież coś musiało go podniecać! Może gdyby dzielił pokój z jakimś chłopakiem, rozmawiałby z nim bez zażenowania o dziewczynach, żartowałby na ich temat, może na ścianie ich wspólnego pokoju zawisłby jakiś plakat? W jaki sposób Chiss rozładowywał napięcie seksualne? Czy mógł się masturbować, gdy spała? Czy mógł to robić pod prysznicem? Dlatego właśnie nie powinno być koedukacyjnych pokojów! Żeby uniknąć ewentualnych… nieporozumień. Pryce nie wiedziała, jak właściwie miałaby się zachować, gdyby przyłapała go na czymś takim – albo, co gorsza, gdyby to on ją przyłapał. Już samo natrętne wpatrywanie się w niego – zwłaszcza, gdy nie założył koszulki – mogło zostać źle odebrane.

Wszystko byłoby znacznie prostsze, gdyby sobie wzajemnie wyznali, jaka była ich orientacja seksualna. Pryce mogłaby przestać interesować się Thrawnem – właściwie musiałaby przestać – gdyby oświadczył, że jest gejem. Jeśli lubił kobiety – nawet jeśli obecnie kochał jakąś i przez to był ślepy na wdzięki innych przedstawicielek „płci pięknej” – Arihnda wciąż miała u niego szanse. Owszem, „ukochana Thrawna” byłaby jej rywalką i Pryce miałaby prawo ją za to nienawidzić – przynajmniej ona sama przyznawała sobie takie prawo – jednak gdyby serce Chissa skradł jakiś mężczyzna…

Dotychczas Pryce sądziła, że tak zwana „zazdrość o fallusa” była wymysłem psychoanalityków; że kobiety wcale nie nosiły w sobie żadnego „braku” i że ten „brak” był im wyłącznie przypisywany przez mężczyzn, jednak, gdy rozważała taką ewentualność, że Thrawn _nie mógłby_ jej pokochać, ponieważ _nie była_ mężczyzną, nagle czuła dotkliwy „brak”, jakąś „gorszość” swojej płci. Niemal ogarniała ją z tego powodu rozpacz: nic nie byłaby wówczas w stanie zrobić, niczego w sobie zmienić! Musiałaby pogodzić się z tym, że dla osoby, która jej samej się podobała, nigdy nie będzie „atrakcyjna”.

To ją przygnębiało nawet bardziej niż nieznośny lęk przed seksualizacją jej ciała, przed rozczłonkowaniem jej samej na „piersi”, „nogi”, „pupę”, „waginę” i „usta”. Te części swojego ciała Arihnda mogła zaakceptować i pokochać, mogła zdecydować, z kim zechce się nimi wspólnie cieszyć. One były częścią niej, zaś „fantomowy fallus” zawsze znajdował się poza jej zasięgiem. Miałaby stać się mężczyzną, żeby zyskać miłość innego mężczyzny? Nie, toż to absurd! Doszła do wniosku, że nie chciałaby, by Thrawn był homoseksualny, z czysto samolubnych pobudek. Już lepiej było mieć kompleksy z powodu nie dość dużego biustu czy nie dość kształtnej pupy niż z powodu własnej płci.

I tak Pryce mimowolnie czuła się odrobinę „gorsza”, ponieważ jej przyjaźń z Thrawnem – jeśli tak można było w ogóle nazwać ich relację – nie mogła nigdy stać się ekwiwalentem mitycznej „męskiej przyjaźni”. Często bowiem gdzieś na granicy jej świadomości pojawiało się pytanie, podważające potencjalność platonicznej przyjaźni między nimi: „ale czy ja mu się podobam?”. On zaś nie mówił jej o swoich uczuciach, nie wspominał nigdy o innych kobietach ani mężczyznach, jakby założył, że na samą wzmiankę o kimkolwiek, kto mógłby mu się podobać, Arihnda zareaguje irracjonalną zazdrością. Do tego ponadto dochodziły niepisane reguły dotyczące spojrzenia i dotyku. Każdy czulszy gest wykonany przez jedno z nich mógłby zostać zinterpretowany przez to drugie nie jako wyraz szczerej sympatii i zaufania, lecz jako podryw.

Frustrowało ją to, że gdy odniosła wreszcie sukces – zaliczyła jeden z trudniejszych testów – jako „pochwałę” otrzymała jedynie wątły uśmiech Thrawna. Jakoś tak brakowało jej wtedy czegoś w rodzaju spontanicznego uścisku, poklepania po plecach, entuzjastycznego słowotoku, w którym pojawiłyby się takie zdania jak „jesteś wspaniała” i „wiedziałem, że dasz radę”, a równocześnie nie brzmiały one protekcjonalnie.

Czułaby się też lepiej, gdyby Thrawn _naprawdę_ jej ufał, gdyby wtajemniczał ją w swoje plany, gdyby przynajmniej uprzedził ją, że zamierzał dać nauczkę Orbarowi i Turuy, dwójce kadetów, którzy upatrzyli go sobie i wybrali na obiekt swych drwin. Arihnda nie próbowałaby wówczas „ugłaskiwać” Orbara – pamiętając, że ten pochodził z możnego rodu i że mógł w przyszłości zaszkodzić zarówno Thrawnowi, jak i jej samej – nie poniżałaby się, próbując nawet – zapewne dość nieprzekonująco – flirtować z Orbarem, co, jak się później okazało, tylko zaogniło konflikt między nim a Thrawnem.

To była jej strategia: wejść pomiędzy tamtą dwójkę kadetów, najlepiej nastawić ich przeciwko sobie, znaleźć ich słabe punkty i gdy nadarzy się stosowna okazja – zniszczyć ich oboje. Thrawn, oczywiście, miał swój autorski pomysł i Arihndzie, gdy obserwowała poczynania Chissa, nawet on się podobał – szczególne ta zagrywka z wyciągnięciem insygniów porucznika – do czasu aż Thrawn pozwolił swym przeciwnikom umknąć bez konsekwencji. Pryce wiedziała, po prostu wiedziała, że Orbar i Turuy nie przełkną łatwo takiej zniewagi, że nie zaakceptują przegranej i że zechcą się zemścić. Stało się to nawet szybciej, niż przypuszczała.

Ona i porucznik przechadzali się pomiędzy barakami, kiedy nastąpił atak: niespodziewanie napadło na nich trzech zakapturzonych mężczyzn. Ledwie Pryce ich spostrzegła, nim zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, już została obezwładniona. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że to Thrawn odepchnął ją na bok – z taką siłą, że przeleciała ponad niskim żywopłotem i upadła wprost na rozsypany żwir.

Uniosła głowę i dostrzegła, że porucznik bronił się przed równoczesnymi atakami trzech napastników. Otoczyli go. Pryce zaklęła pod nosem. Nie czuła nawet bólu, spowodowanego niekontrolowanym upadkiem, jedynie palący gniew. Chwyciła garść ostrego żwiru i krzycząc coś niecenzuralnego pod adresem nieznanych sobie mężczyzn, cisnęła żwirem w ich stronę, celując w dwie zwrócone nagle w jej kierunku twarze. Trafiła. Poczuła ogromną satysfakcję. Schyliła się po kolejną garść żwiru, lecz zanim zdołała się podnieść, jednemu z mężczyzn udało się już przeskoczyć przez żywopłot, a drugi wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę podążyć jego śladem. Pryce zrozumiała wówczas, że popełniła ogromny błąd. Thrawn przynajmniej miał jakiekolwiek szanse, nawet w tak nierównej walce, ona zaś była bardzo łatwym celem. Nie widziała dobrze porucznika, być może nadal pojedynkował się z jednym z opryszków, zresztą miała teraz własne zmartwienie: zbliżający się do niej mężczyzna z pewnością zamierzał zrobić jej krzywdę.

Uchyliła się zgrabnie przed jego pierwszym ciosem i uderzyła go pięścią w twarz, a następnie wymierzyła mu solidnego kopniaka w krocze. Nie cieszyła się długo swoim sukcesem – silny cios w tył głowy sprawił, że na moment pociemniało jej w oczach. Nie była pewna, co działo się później. Ktoś ją trzymał, ktoś okładał ją pięściami, a ona nie miała siły, by się bronić czy choćby krzyczeć. Potem nie było już więcej ciosów ani kopniaków, tylko sam ból i odgłosy szarpaniny. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętała, było to, że ktoś ją podtrzymywał, a Thrawn powtarzał jej imię. Nie nazwisko, nie jej rangę – jej imię. Wtedy najprawdopodobniej zemdlała.

Odzyskała przytomność dopiero w ambulatorium i po części tego żałowała: ból powrócił. Na szczęście okazało się, że nie miała żadnych złamań, a większość jej obrażeń stanowiły siniaki. Mimo to przez kilka godzin Pryce nie była w stanie się poruszać, dopóki opatrunki z bacty nie usunęły opuchlizny i nie złagodziły bólu. Thrawn siedział obok jej łóżka, on także cały był w bandażach i w pierwszej chwili Arihndzie wydało się to takie zabawne, próbowała nawet się roześmiać, ale dźwięk, który wydobył się z jej ust brzmiał bardziej jak przeciągły jęk i chyba mocno zaniepokoił Chissa.

\- Wybacz – powiedział. – Gdyby nie moja obecność, nie spotkałoby cię to.

Znów wydała z siebie ten sam odgłos, który miał udawać śmiech.

\- Mogłoby mnie to spotkać w niejednym ciemnym zaułku na Coruscant – stwierdziła przytomnie. – Przynajmniej nie dałam im się łatwo. Nie jestem całkiem bezużyteczna. Prawda?

Oczekiwała pochwały albo choć krótkiego „dziękuję”. Przecież mu pomogła. Gdyby nie wmieszała się, zrobiliby z niego krwawą miazgę.

Thrawn wyglądał na przygnębionego.

\- _Sicela, ungenzi futhi_ – zwrócił się do niej w Sy Bisti. – _Angifuni ukuba ulimele_.

A potem dodał:

\- _Ubalulekile kimi_.

Na moment Pryce zwątpiła w swoje zdolności translatorskie. „Proszę, nie rób tego więcej” miało jeszcze sens. „Nie chcę, by ktoś cię zranił” również brzmiało jak coś, co Thrawn mógłby do niej powiedzieć – ostatecznie uznał, że tylko by mu przeszkadzała podczas walki i odepchnął ją. Ale ostatnie zdanie musiała chyba zrozumieć opacznie. „Jesteś dla mnie ważna”?

\- _Ubalulekile kimi_ – powtórzyła po nim.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej z widocznym wysiłkiem.

\- Nie jesteś żołnierzem, ale masz wiele innych zalet – oznajmił jej w basicu. – Jeśli tego chcesz, mogę nauczyć cię mojego ojczystego języka. W ramach podziękowania za twoją pomoc.

Pierwszy raz złożył jej taką propozycję. Mogłaby dodać do swojego _curriculum vitae_ język Chissów! Byłaby jedyną tłumaczką, która znałaby ten egzotyczny język.

\- Tak! – zgodziła się ochoczo. – _Yebo_.

\- _Mar_ – odrzekł Thrawn. – To Cheunh. Oficjalny język Chissów. Używamy też Sy Bisti i Minnisiat w kontaktach z innymi rasami.

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

\- Możesz powiedzieć to samo, co wcześniej, w Cheunh? – poprosiła. – Chciałabym usłyszeć, jak to brzmi.

\- _Ttis'ah, k'ir nah k'ir hah csaah. Ch'ah k'ir nah ch'epasahn vah ch'at cart ch'itocet. Vah cart hsizo ch'at ch'ah._

\- Vah cart... hzinzo?

\- _Hsizo_ – skorygował jej pomyłkę. – _Cssah hsizo._

\- _Cssah_?

\- _Kakhulu_ – przetłumaczył na Sy Bisti.

Zaczerwieniła się. To słowo mogło oznaczać: „bardzo”, „w szczególności”, a nawet „najbardziej”. Thrawn nie miał skłonności do przesady, nie próbowałby jej słodzić – mówił to, co myślał.

\- _Hsizo_ – wskazała na niego palcem. – _Cssah hsizo._

Usłyszała wówczas jego śmiech.

\- Źle to wymawiam? – zmartwiła się.

\- Nie. _Nah_. Tylko ważny jest też kontekst. _Hsizo_ – pokazał na nią, a następnie położył dłoń na swojej piersi i dodał: – _ch'at ch'ah._ Jeśli powiesz komuś, że jestem _hsizo_ , pomyśli, że pełnię jakąś wysoką funkcję. Dodaj jeszcze _„cssah”_ , a uzna, że przynależę do arystokracji.

 - A jak jest „przyjaciel”? – zainteresowała się. – „ _Umngane_ ”?

Thrawn zmarszczył czoło.

\- _Ch'acevi_.

Wskazał na nią i rzekł:

\- _Tiscut'san'in'ci_.  _Okusebenzisana_.

Pryce pokręciła głową. Chciał przez to powiedzieć, że była jego „koleżanką z pracy”?

\- _Hhayi umngane_ – odparł stanowczo.

Przez moment szukał właściwego słowa. Po chwili jednak się poddał. Z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że ich relacji nie można było określić mianem „przyjaźni”. Trochę ją to zdenerwowało, w końcu _dla niego_ dała się pobić, choć nie to było jej pierwotnym zamiarem. Chciała mu zaimponować. Pokazać, że była twardsza, niż przypuszczał. Nawet jeśli zrobiła coś nieprzemyślanego i niekoniecznie rozsądnego, efekt był przecież… „w miarę dobry”. Spojrzała na siebie i na Thrawna. „Nienajgorszy”, w każdym razie.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Trzeba zgłosić tę napaść – przekonywała go później, kiedy opuścili już oddział szpitalny i zmierzali w kierunku budynków Akademii.

\- Nie mamy żadnych dowodów, że to byli oni – odrzekł Thrawn. – Tylko nasze słowa przeciwko ich słowom.

\- Nasze siniaki przeciwko ich – spojrzała na niego. – Kopnęłam jednego z nich w… no, wiesz. To na pewno zostawiło jakiś ślad.

Thrawn potarł w zamyśleniu swój gładki niebieski policzek.

\- Istnieje rozwiązanie, które w tym przypadku mogłoby się sprawdzić – oznajmił wreszcie.

Ciekawe, czy myślał o tym samym, co ona. Pewnie nie. Pryce układała już w głowie plan, jak doprowadzić do wydalenia Orbara i Turuy z Imperialnej Akademii, a przy okazji może także do zwolnienia tego instruktora, który ewidentnie miał coś przeciwko nieludziom. Ona i Thrawn potrzebowali tylko wpływowych sojuszników. Na początek warto byłoby zorientować się, które coruscańskie rody nie przepadały za Orbarami i komu byłoby bardzo na rękę, to, że jeden z przedstawicieli tegoż znamienitego rodu zostanie publicznie oskarżony o zorganizowanie zamachu na kadeta, na dodatek przynależącego do odmiennego gatunku.

Samego komendanta Deenlarka należało uświadomić, że jeśli nie podejmie żadnych działań – a konkretnie: _skutecznych_ działań – jeśli nie znajdzie i nie ukarze winnych tej napaści na kadeta i _imperialnego_ _oficera_ , to z pewnością jego nieudolność zostanie odnotowana przez Najwyższe Dowództwo. W Imperialnej Akademii nie mogło być miejsca dla tych, którzy otwarcie łamali regulamin i tych, którzy na ten fakt przymykali oko. Pryce gotowa była nawet przedstawić ten problem samemu Wielkiemu Moffowi Tarkinowi, byle tylko dopiąć swego: zemścić się na tych, którzy zaatakowali ją i Thrawna.

Nim wkroczyli do gabinetu komendanta, Chiss posłał jej spojrzenie, które sugerowało jej wyraźnie, że nie powinna zabierać głosu, dopóki ją o to nie poproszą, i że to on, jako wyższy stopniem, pierwszy złoży raport. Przystała na to, choć nie bez uczucia wewnętrznego sprzeciwu.

Słuchała wraz z Deenlarkiem relacji porucznika – szczegółowej, acz dość suchej. Thrawn zauważył o wiele więcej niż ona – na przykład: skąd nadciągnęli napastnicy i w którą stronę później się oddalili – ale nie potrafił wywrzeć na komendancie presji: grać na jego emocjach, ambicjach, lękach.

Pryce widziała, że Deenlark się wahał: Thrawn wskazał mu podejrzanych, podał nawet sposób, w jaki można było odkryć – sprawdzając zapisy z urządzeń komunikacyjnych – tożsamość tych trzech, którzy uczestniczyli w bezpośrednim ataku, i dowieść, kto był ich zleceniodawcą. Śledztwo nie trwałoby długo. Jednak komendant, domyślając się, kto okazałby się głównym winowajcą, wolał wyciszyć sprawę i nie stawiać nikomu zarzutów. Powiedział wprost: „męczyłem się z nimi niemal przez cztery lata, za dwa miesiące będę miał ich z głowy”. Tamtych, a także Thrawna i ją. Deenlark wspomniał o wpływach Orbarów i innych arystokratycznych rodzin – i Arihndzie zdawało się, że nie myślał wówczas wyłącznie o sobie, wyglądało to tak, jakby nagle przejął się _ich_ losem: zaznaczył, że jeśli Thrawn i Pryce pójdą na wojnę z tamtymi, skończą, patrolując Dziką Przestrzeń. Nie wygrają. Nie warto było rzucać wyzwania możnym.

\- Zaproponuję zatem alternatywne rozwiązanie – rzekł spokojnie Thrawn, jak gdyby od samego początku do tego właśnie zmierzał.

Zaskoczył zarówno Deenlarka, jak i ją. Nie chciał wnosić zarzutów. Oczekiwał tylko, że komendant znajdzie sprawców napaści. Sugerował, że powinni oni zostać przeniesieni do innej placówki szkoleniowej – Akademii _Skystrike_ – gdyż, jego zdaniem, „przejawiali zdolności, które wskazywały na to, że sprawdziliby się jako piloci myśliwców”. Pryce osłupiała. Deenlark najpierw upewnił się, że tego właśnie Chiss sobie życzył, a potem przystał na jego propozycję. Arihnda zacisnęła pięści ze złości, ale nic na to nie powiedziała. Skoro Thrawn odmówił składania zeznań przed sądem wojskowym, samo jej świadectwo na niewiele by się zdało.

Ale we własnym ustnym raporcie nie omieszkała opisać szczegółowo swoich obrażeń. Deenlark lekko pobladł. Źle by to wyglądało, gdyby zignorował zawiadomienie o pobiciu kadetki do nieprzytomności, gdyby nie wszczął śledztwa. Z drugiej strony on i Thrawn już ustalili korzystny dla wszystkich scenariusz wydarzeń – i ten scenariusz nie obejmował ukarania osób, które skrzywdziły kadetkę Pryce. Dwóch mężczyzn podjęło wspólnie „słuszną”, ich zdaniem, decyzję i teraz wyglądało na wielce niezadowolonych, że ktoś im wytykał, że zachowali się „niemęsko”. Deenlark spojrzał na Thrawna, jak gdyby potrzebował jego wsparcia. Arihnda również utkwiła wówczas wzrok w Chissie: „udowodnij, że ci zależy, że naprawdę jestem dla ciebie ważna”. Jej usta poruszyły się, wymawiając bezdźwięcznie jedno słowo: „ _hsizo"._

\- _Ngizochaza kamuva_ – rzekł szybko Thrawn, a następnie powtórzył swoją poprzednią deklarację: – Nie będę składał przeciwko nim zeznań.

Uspokoił tym Deenlarka, jakby symbolicznie dawał komendantowi „rozgrzeszenie”: owszem, postępowali źle, ale istniała jakaś „wyższa konieczność”, którą się kierowali. Deenlark zaś z kolei „dobrodusznie” zwolnił ją i Chissa ze służby do czasu, aż wydobrzeją. Zerknął na Arihndę tylko przelotnie, nie potrafił już spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

Istniało kilka różnych rodzajów gniewu: ten, który Pryce czuła po opuszczeniu gabinetu Deenlarka, był jak sroga, bezlitosna zima. Postanowiła ukarać Thrawna swoim wyniosłym milczeniem, nie odzywać się do niego – ani w basicu, ani w Sy Bisti, a już szczególnie nie w Cheunh – dopóki Chiss nie odkupi swoich win.

Po kilku minutach zaczęła się wahać, czy nie złamać jednak tego postanowienia – czy nie zażądać od niego „wyjaśnień”, które jej obiecał – na szczęście Thrawn zdecydował się, w końcu, jako pierwszy przerwać ciszę:

\- Czy zwróciłaś uwagę na płaskorzeźbę, która wisiała w gabinecie komendanta Deenlarka?

Nie doczekał się jej odpowiedzi. Niezrażony kontynuował:

\- To cenne dzieło sztuki. Kogoś na tak niskim stanowisku jak Deenlark nie stać na taki wydatek. Z pewnością jednak komendant chętnie przyjąłby je jako podarunek od przedstawicieli zaprzyjaźnionych, wpływowych coruscańskich rodzin.

Arihnda zacisnęła usta. To znaczyło, że Deenlark został „kupiony”, może nawet przez samych Orbarów. I tak by im nie pomógł. Thrawn wiedział to od samego początku, domyślił się, gdy tylko wkroczyli do tamtego pomieszczenia.

\- Deenlark to _igwala_ – rzekła zimno.

Może ona też zachowywała się „tchórzliwie”, rzucając to określenie w Sy Bisti jak pochodzący z obcego języka wulgaryzm. Nawet obejrzała się przez ramię, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt tego nie usłyszał.

Thrawn powoli uniósł brew.

\- Deenlark postrzega sprawę szerzej niż na poziomie krzywdy wyrządzonej danej jednostce – oznajmił jej. – Z każdym podjętym działaniem wiążą się konsekwencje. Naszych przeciwników spotka kara. Będą z niepokojem czekać, aż komendant postawi im zarzuty. Ten lęk będzie im towarzyszył przez dłuższy czas. Równocześnie nie stracą oni użyteczności dla Imperium. Będą nadal służyć.

Wykrzywiła wargi.

\- Nie pomyślałeś, że oni mogą to zrobić znowu? I znowu? W dodatku, jeśli nie zostaną ukarani dla przykładu, inni mogą uznać, że takie rzeczy im również mogą ujść na sucho.

\- Pragniesz sprawiedliwości czy zemsty? – zapytał Thrawn. – _Morcasi ch'auh csazan'he'i?_

\- Zemsta to sprawiedliwość.

Chiss zmarszczył swe ciemne brwi.

\- Twoje słowa nie dotyczą tylko tamtej napaści – stwierdził. – Ktoś wyrządził ci wcześniej krzywdę i nie poniósł żadnej kary.

Czasami wolałaby, żeby nie był aż tak spostrzegawczy.

\- Nie mnie – odrzekła. – Mojej matce.

Przez moment patrzył na nią z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- _Can ch'a recet cseah?_ – każde jego słowo było ostre jak ów żwir, na którym Arihnda poraniła palce. – W podobny sposób?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Oskarżono ją o malwersację – wyjaśniła. – Trafiła do więzienia. Dowody sfałszowano. Ona nic nikomu nie zrobiła. Po prostu… niektórym przeszkadzała.

Wykrzywiła usta w sardonicznym uśmiechu.

\- A w więzieniu… nie wiem. Moja matka jest urzędniczką, nie… – wskazała na siebie, jakby to mogło pomóc Thrawnowi zrozumieć, co dokładnie miała na myśli. – Sprzedaliśmy wszystko, żeby ją stamtąd wyciągnąć.

Zacisnęła pięści z bezsilnej złości.

\- Chodzi o to, że tamtym to się upiekło – wycedziła. – Sprawiedliwość jest tylko wtedy, kiedy samemu ją wymierzysz. Innej nie ma.

Szli w milczeniu. Wydawało jej się, że Thrawn wreszcie pojął, na czym polegał problem, i że przyznał jej rację: na przemoc należało odpowiedzieć przemocą. Tymczasem, gdy już zbliżali się do swojego baraku, Chiss oświadczył:

\- Jeśli w pojedynkę podejmiesz walkę przeciwko wrogowi, który ma nad tobą przewagę, przegrasz. Są dwie metody skutecznej walki: wspólna – która wymaga przymierza i połączenia sił z sojusznikami – i samodzielna – w której kierujesz uwagę swojego przeciwnika na inny cel.

Pryce słuchała go uważnie.

\- W starciu, które stoczyliśmy, potrzebowaliśmy wsparcia, które nadciągnęło zbyt późno – nagle ton jego głosu się zmienił. – Chissowie posiadają nadajniki, które pozwalają w każdej chwili wysłać sygnał alarmowy. To oszczędza czas, a ponadto sprawdza się w sytuacjach, w których nie można sięgnąć po komunikator.

Posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Mogłaś wezwać pomoc – wytknął jej – kiedy ja stanowiłem cel ich ataków. Zamiast tego, zwróciłaś na siebie ich uwagę. Sprowokowałaś ich. Nigdy nie rozpoczynaj walki, którą przegrasz.

\- _Ngawe_ – rzekła z wyrzutem.

„Dla ciebie”. Żałowała, że nie mogła mu tego powiedzieć w Cheunh.

\- _Cat baz?_ _Veah ch'a rutbici?_ – usłyszała odpowiedź w tymże właśnie języku, potem Thrawn dodał, na szczęście, w Sy Bisti: – _Isosha?_

Sądził, że zrobiła to, bo był jej przełożonym, oficerem? Aż miała ochotę ironicznie stuknąć obcasami i odkrzyknąć: „tak jest!”.

\- _Ch'acevi_ – przypomniała sobie właściwe słowo, które Thrawn podał jej wcześniej tak niechętnie. – _Hsizo._

\- _Rab nah tta g'et ch'a ch'acevi_ – odparł, jakby zrezygnowany.

Obdarzyła go uśmiechem, który świadczył o tym, że nic z tego nie rozumie. Thrawn machnął tylko ręką i zgodził się wreszcie na „przyjaźń”. Pryce triumfowała.

Czuła, jakby zrobili wielki krok w stronę… nie wiadomo czego. Bo przecież, kiedy wrócili razem do ich wspólnego pokoju, nie nastąpiła jakaś znacząca zmiana. Nadal widok Thrawna w samych bokserkach wywoływał w niej uczucie zakłopotania. Przynajmniej tym razem Arihnda mogła udawać, że patrzy jedynie na jego siniaki, że interesują ją tylko jego obrażenia – i to wyłącznie ze szczerej, „przyjacielskiej” troski.

Tak naprawdę – choć Pryce nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół płci przeciwnej, by móc zauważyć w swoim zachowaniu jakąś regułę – Chiss podobał jej się w sposób, który raczej trudno jej było postrzegać jako „przyjacielski”. Wydawało jej się, że w przypadku przyjaźni istniały jakieś nieprzekraczalne granice i że z pewnością nie powinno się tak intensywnie rozmyślać nad tym, czy w danej sytuacji można objąć „przyjaciela”, albo czy wypada cmoknąć go w policzek – albo w usta, żartując, że „chybiło się celu”.

To była jego wina, myślała Arihnda, gdyby nie był taki przystojny, ich relacje układałyby się… normalnie. Po prostu by ją irytował – i tyle. Nie zależałoby jej tak bardzo na tym, żeby go zadowolić – a przynajmniej: żeby go nie rozczarować – i przekonać, że była „warta jego przyjaźni”.

To było coś innego niż jej zwykłe intrygi i polityczne machinacje. Do niektórych wpływowych mężczyzn Pryce potrafiła szeroko się uśmiechać, ale równocześnie podskórnie pragnęła trzymać się od nich z daleka, przerażała ją myśl, że mogłaby znaleźć się z którymś z nich sam na sam, w niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Uśmiech stanowił jedynie jej przepustkę: otwierał przed nią drzwi, sprawiał, że mężczyźni jej słuchali. Wtedy Pryce roztaczała przed nimi wizje współpracy: porozumienia dwóch stron.

Jako dziecko obserwowała, jak jej matka lub ojciec negocjowali umowy handlowe, i nauczyła się od nich nieustępliwości: jeśli warunki były dla niej niekorzystne, żegnała rozmówcę krótkim „do widzenia”. Z czasem zrozumiała, że w polityce i biznesie nie ma pewnych sojuszy, że wszystko jest tymczasowe. Wymieniało się „uprzejmości”, dbało o „dobre relacje”, ale tak naprawdę zawsze chodziło o to, by złożyć najkorzystniejszą ofertę najważniejszemu z graczy. Niekiedy podejmowało się rozpaczliwe działania, żeby „nie utonąć” – tak, jak wtedy, gdy jej rodzina sprzedała swoją kopalnię Imperium.

Nikt nigdy nie pomógł Pryce bezinteresownie. Zawsze to ona walczyła o siebie – o kredyt zaufania, który musiała później spłacić z nawiązką. Przez to jej relacje zawodowe opierały się na wzajemnej „użyteczności” i „wymienności usług”. Z Thrawnem, z jakiegoś powodu, było inaczej.

Po pierwsze nie prosiła się o tę pracę. Odbywała staż, by zyskać kilka nowych przydatnych kontaktów. Jeśli już miała wrócić do urzędniczego biura, to przynajmniej chciała czegoś lepszego od tego, co swego czasu zaproponował jej Renking. Rekomendacja kapitana Vossa Parcka, jak sądziła, mogłaby jej pomóc w zdobyciu wymarzonej pracy na Coruscant. Tymczasem, owszem, ktoś polecił ją na inne stanowisko, lecz tym kimś okazał się Chiss z Nieznanych Regionów, a „oferta nie do odrzucenia” zakładała współpracę z nim. Bez wątpienia bycie „osobistą tłumaczką” stanowiłoby dobrą profesję, gdyby Pryce przypisano do jakiegoś ambasadora, najlepiej arystokraty, a nie do nieznanego nikomu obcego, który próbował odnaleźć się w nowym dla siebie środowisku. Thrawn po prostu potrzebował jej pomocy i niewiele, jak jej się zdawało, na tym etapie mógł jej dać w zamian.

Może podeszła do tej sprawy czysto ambicjonalnie? W Thrawnie niewątpliwie „coś” było – i to „coś” zauważył sam Imperator. Być może, Chissa czekała świetlana przyszłość i ta znajomość mogła okazać się „dobrą inwestycją”. Niemniej jednak Pryce musiała dla niego zrezygnować z innej ścieżki kariery. Jako prywatna tłumaczka zarabiałaby lepiej z własną działalnością gospodarczą niż na imperialnym żołdzie, a wkraczając w wojskowe struktury, wciąż nie wiedziała, na jakim stanowisku właściwie powinna się znaleźć i czym tak naprawdę zajmować.

Owszem, podobały jej się imperialne mundury i czułaby satysfakcję, gdyby dysponowała taką władzą jak Wielki Moff Tarkin, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że czym innym było stanie z boku i przyglądanie się, jak inni wykonują rozkazy, a czym innym podejmowanie kluczowych decyzji podczas bitwy w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Arihnda nie przyznałaby się do tego nigdy na głos, ale trochę ją to przerażało: że mogłaby kiedyś znaleźć się sama na mostku imperialnego gwiezdnego niszczyciela z przypiętą do piersi wysoką rangą i że tylko od niej by wówczas zależało, czy uda się zatrzymać natarcie wroga. Jeśli już miała wybierać, wolałaby chyba dowodzić wojskami lądowymi. Niestety musiała uczestniczyć w tych samych kursach, co Thrawn, a Chiss postawił na flotę.

Po drugie – właśnie – pozwalała Thrawnowi decydować za siebie, czy też – jak to teraz postrzegała – za _nich_. Jakby byli „parą”. Jak gdyby znalazła się po jego „urokiem”: zgadzała się na jego niekonwencjonalne metody, przystawała na jego dziwaczne pomysły. Nawet gdy miała pełną świadomość tego, że sama zrobiłaby coś inaczej, chętnie zdawała się na niego. Thrawn sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która doskonale wie, co robi, dlatego tak łatwo było jej mu zaufać. Jednocześnie Arihnda chciała, żeby Chiss ustalał z nią najważniejsze kwestie i żeby często pytał ją o zdanie – nic nie cieszyło ją bardziej niż to, że mogła mu coś doradzić.

Może tego dotychczas jej brakowało: żeby ktoś traktował ją jak partnerkę, a nie narzędzie? Thrawn jako pierwszy dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie tylko była mu potrzebna, ale też, że była dla niego ważna. _Hsizo._ Pryce miała wrażenie, że grają w tej samej drużynie: że każdy sukces był ich wspólny.

Problemy Thrawna stały się jej problemami. Do niektórych kwestii zaczęła podchodzić aż nazbyt emocjonalnie. Na przykład ksenofobia, którą obserwowała także na Lothalu, względem Rodian, niegdyś wywoływała w niej jedynie uczucie dyskomfortu, a obecnie – furię. Thrawn potrafił ignorować rasistowskie uwagi, ona, gdy tylko usłyszała obraźliwy epitet rzucony w jego stronę, natychmiast zaczynała gotować się w środku.

Z pozoru wyglądało to na „lojalność”, ale istniało też drugie dno. Z niewiadomego sobie powodu Pryce zachwyciła się tym Chissem – i im dłużej przebywała w jego otoczeniu, tym było „gorzej”. W pewnym momencie Arihnda uświadomiła sobie, że zgodziła się być jego tłumaczką głównie z obawy, że w przypadku jej odmowy, ktoś inny mógłby objąć tę funkcję.

Najpierw traktowała Thrawna jak „zadanie do wykonania”. Nie, nie jak „mężczyznę do zaliczenia”, tylko właśnie jak kogoś, kogo miała nauczyć języka basic – i zamierzała zrobić to dobrze. To, że Chiss chciał z nią kontynuować swoje lekcje, niejako napawało ją dumą – świadczyło o tym, że była dobrą nauczycielką. Czuła też, że konwersacje w Sy Bisti także i dla niej okazały się dobrym ćwiczeniem językowym. A im więcej rozmawiała z Thrawnem, tym bardziej go lubiła. Ciekawiło ją, co myślał; próbowała go zrozumieć i nie zawsze jej się to udawało.

Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że bycie jego tłumaczką, stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie. Thrawn po prostu „nadawał na innych falach”, jego umysł funkcjonował jakoś inaczej niż ludzki. I to ona pośredniczyła między nim a imperialnymi, to od niej zależało jego przetrwanie, a od jego powodzenia – jej kariera. Czuła się nie tylko jego tłumaczką, ale też doradczynią. Chciała, żeby odniósł sukces. To właśnie wydawało jej się dziwne: że próbowała wypromować jego, a nie tylko samą siebie. Wmówiła sobie, że ich kariery były powiązane – bo tak naprawdę nic na to nie wskazywało. Mogła darować sobie służbę wojskową, zostawić Thrawna. Problem polegał na tym, że zaczęła czuć się dobrze u jego boku.

On prawdopodobnie nie miał innego wyjścia: musiał współpracować z ludźmi, których napotkał na swojej drodze i którzy mogli mu pomóc osiągnąć jego cel. Ale co to właściwie było? Do czego Chiss potrzebował Arihndy? Z basiciem szybko zaczął robić zdumiewające postępy – już na wstępie trochę rozumiał ten język, powiedział jej, że uczył się go od kupców, którzy zapędzili się aż w Nieznane Regiony.

Pryce stwierdziła, że mogła to być prawda, sama też z początku uczyła się obcych języków od handlarzy. Była ciekawskim dzieckiem i nie krępowała ją wcale obecność obcych osób w salonie lub biurze jej rodziców. Rozmawiała z nimi, a oni czasem, śmiejąc się, uczyli ją podstawowych zwrotów w swoim ojczystym języku. Gdy rodzice odkryli jej pasję do lingwistyki, postarali się o to, by ich córka zaczęła pobierać lekcje u profesjonalnych i samozwańczych nauczycieli, native speakerów. Stąd też Arihnda uczyła się częściej ze słuchu niż z książek. Zawsze kładła nacisk na praktyczne użycie danego języka. Szczególnie bawiło ją naśladowanie różnych akcentów. Jako dziecko marzyła o tym, że opuści Lothal, ale nie potrafiła się zdecydować, dokąd chciałaby się udać. Uczyła się wielu języków, dzięki temu miała przed sobą cały wachlarz możliwości.

Thrawn, jej zdaniem, nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto uczył się basica „na zapas”, Pryce zakładała, że potrzebował porozumieć się z przedstawicielami jej gatunku. Opanował ten język w dość dobrym stopniu – czasem jedynie brakowało mu jakiegoś słówka, głównie z tego powodu, że to, o czym myślał w swoim rodzimym języku, nie dało się łatwo przełożyć na „obcy” język. Z czasem Pryce zaczęła podejrzewać, że Chiss nie tyle chciał się od niej uczyć języka basic, ile dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej na temat tej części Galaktyki: interesowała go historia i kultura poszczególnych ras, zróżnicowanie społeczne i polityka Imperium, a nawet, co ją szczególnie zdziwiło, relacje międzyludzkie i międzyrasowe. Krótko mówiąc, było mu bardzo na rękę to, że Arihnda szybko odeszła od schematu zwykłych lekcji i po prostu rozmawiała z nim niemal na każdy temat.

Niemal. Istniały tematy tabu i do nich, między innymi, należało jej życie miłosne. Prawdopodobnie w jakiś kąśliwy sposób ucięłaby ten wątek, gdyby Thrawn odważył się ją o to wypytywać. Od dłuższego czasu nikogo nie miała. Kiedyś, owszem, szukała swojej „drugiej połówki”, a później machnęła na to ręką i poświęciła się całkowicie karierze zawodowej. Nic dziwnego, że jej relacja z Thrawnem stała się dla niej ekwiwalentem „związku”. Spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. Dobrze się dogadywali. Arihnda nie chciała tego zepsuć, a jednocześnie pragnęła czegoś więcej.


	3. Chapter 3

W jej głowie właściwie byli „parą”. Tylko nie obejmowali się, nie całowali, nie sypiali ze sobą. Z powodu rygorystycznego regulaminu wojskowego, jak wmawiała sobie Pryce. Korciło ją czasem, żeby złamać obowiązujące zasady. Fantazjowała na ten temat. Ona i Thrawn w jego łóżku… no właśnie.

Rozważała różne scenariusze. Podobało jej się to, że Thrawn był modelowym wręcz oficerem. Może miała słabość do mężczyzn w mundurach? W każdym razie w jej wyobraźni Thrawn czasem wykorzystywał przywileje swojej rangi. Wydawał jej rozkazy, które ona ochoczo spełniała – głównie dlatego, że mówił dokładnie to, co chciała usłyszeć. Niekiedy z czystej przekory odpowiadała „nie”, po to tylko, żeby Chiss do czegoś ją przymusił. Żeby ją ukarał. Żeby ją związał i wziął gwałtownie na swoim łóżku.

To, co w normalnych warunkach pewnie by ją przeraziło, w jej erotycznych fantazjach było dopuszczalne. Na przykład, gdyby Thrawn zaskoczył ją pod prysznicem. Albo gdyby od zwyczajnej i kulturalnej rozmowy przeszli nagle do uprawiania namiętnego seksu – i to niekoniecznie w łóżku, mogliby to robić gdziekolwiek. Najczęściej Arihnda fantazjowała na temat przyciśniętej do swojego ciała ciepłej, pulsującej erekcji: chciała przytulić się do Thrawna i nieoczekiwanie poczuć jego wzwód. Coś, co musiałoby wydać się bardzo kłopotliwe pomiędzy dwójką przyjaciół, w jej mrocznych marzeniach zapoczątkowywało wybuch namiętności. Słuchałaby zapewnień Thrawna – w basicu, Sy Bisti i Cheunh – że nikogo nigdy nie pragnął tak, jak jej. I to by jej wystarczyło.

W jej snach ta namiętność pojawiała się znikąd. Arihnda nie musiała uwodzić Chissa – to on starał się ją zdobyć, za wszelką cenę. Działał na niego jej „urok osobisty”, podobała mu się jej powierzchowność i osobowość. Pryce wolała pominąć etap żmudnego „randkowania”. W jej odczuciu ona i Thrawn mogli już płynnie przejść od „zwykłej przyjaźni” do „przyjaźni z korzyściami”. Czy mogło być coś niestosownego w przespaniu się z przyjacielem? Nie – uważała – jeśli tym „przyjacielem” był Thrawn.

Właściwie, w jej mniemaniu, ta ich „przyjaźń” usprawiedliwiała odejście od wojskowej etykiety i niewielkie nagięcie zasad. Skoro ją i Thrawna łączyły bliskie relacje, to mogła chyba spontanicznie go objąć? Albo pożyczyć sobie jego wojskową kurtkę, o kilka rozmiarów na siebie za dużą? Czy też położyć się na jego łóżku, bo nie chciało jej się wspinać po drabince „na górę”? Nie była pewna, w którym miejscu powinna wyznaczyć sobie granicę; kiedy jej swobodne zachowanie mogłoby wydać się Chissowi… nieco dziwne. Cóż, o to Arihnda nigdy go nie zapytała: jak wyglądała typowa „chissańska przyjaźń”. Thrawn, jak spekulowała, mógłby nawet uwierzyć w to, że „ludzka przyjaźń” może mieć niekiedy erotyczne zabarwienie, ale czy, gdyby udało jej się wpoić mu taki właśnie obraz „przyjaźni”, nie pojawiłoby się wówczas niebezpieczeństwo, że Chiss zacznie tak samo traktować innych swoich przyjaciół? Jak Arihnda miałaby go przekonać, że tylko ona była _taką_ jego przyjaciółką?

Weszli na wyższy poziom znajomości, który okazał się nie mniej krępujący niż ten poprzedni. Thrawn nieoczekiwanie doszedł do wniosku, że może teraz poprosić Pryce o pomoc w zmianie opatrunków. Była jego _przyjaciółką_ , więc dlaczego by nie? Jak gdyby nie dostrzegał tej najprostszej różnicy między nim a nią. Najpierw prezentował jej swoje odkryte ciało, paradując bez podkoszulka, a teraz jeszcze życzył sobie, żeby Arihnda zaczęła go _dotykać_? Mogła od tego dostać krwotoku z nosa – jeśli nie w sposób naturalny, to zapewne w wyniku systematycznego uderzania głową o ścianę, by odpędzić nieprzyzwoite myśli i wyładować frustrację.

Widząc jej zakłopotaną minę, zamiast się wycofać, Thrawn zaproponował jej, że chętnie odwzajemni ową „przysługę”. Pryce zakrztusiła się własną śliną. Jej policzki musiały być w tamtej chwili równie czerwone jak jego oczy. Czy nie tego właśnie chciała – żeby Thrawn zaczął okazywać jej zainteresowanie, żeby zaczął zajmować się jej ciałem? Tylko, że, gdy patrzyła na niego, nie widziała na jego twarzy wyrazu nieskrywanego zachwytu. Chiss wyglądał raczej na zafrasowanego. Może miał poczucie winy: że pobito ją z jego powodu i że nie zdołał jej przed tym ochronić?

Trochę ją to zdenerwowało. Przecież ona też potrafiła walczyć! Może nie tak dobrze jak on i nie tak dobrze, jak jej się dotychczas wydawało, ale nie znaczyło to, że stałaby z założonymi rękami, przyglądając się bezczynnie, jak Thrawn w pojedynkę bije się z jakimiś mięśniakami.

Pomyślała, że może porucznik widział w niej „młodszą siostrę”. To miało sens. Mieszkali w jednym pokoju – jak rodzeństwo! – a Thrawn czasem zachowywał się tak, jak mógłby zachowywać się jej starszy brat – gdyby Pryce posiadała brata. Chiss bez wątpienia był zły, że nie sprawdził się w roli „starszego brata – obrońcy”, i teraz próbował stać się „opiekuńczym – czy też nadopiekuńczym – starszym bratem”, troszczącym się o zdrowie swojej „siostry”. Zapewne najchętniej obkleiłby połowę jej ciała plastrami z bacty, a potem, gdyby tylko mógł, zabandażował jak mumię.

Nie podobało jej się to. Wcale. Braterskie uczucia Thrawn mógł zachować dla kogoś innego. Arihndzie zależało na tym, żeby pragnął jej tak, jak mężczyzna pragnie kobiety. Żeby wpatrywał się w nią jak w najpiękniejszy obraz. Chciała poczuć się wyjątkowa.

Ona zdecydowanie nie zamierzała traktować go jak brata. Miała ochotę odpowiedzieć opryskliwie na jego prośbę – ale czy wówczas porucznik nie odebrałby tego jako typowej „siostrzanej złośliwości”? Mało prawdopodobne, żeby wydał jej rozkaz, żeby mu pomogła albo… żeby zaczął ją o to błagać. Poczuła nagle dziwny ucisk w środku. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym nigdy, ale jak właściwie by to brzmiało, gdyby mężczyzna taki jak Thrawn o coś ją błagał? Chyba seksownie. Tak, bardzo seksownie.

Spróbowała sobie wyobrazić tym razem zamianę ich ról. Zwykle fantazjowała o byciu zdominowaną przez Chissa: wydawało jej się to dość naturalne – był od niej większy i silniejszy. Przegrywała każdy pojedynek z nim podczas sparringów. Czasem udawało jej się go trafić i Thrawn wyglądał wówczas na bardzo zadowolonego: jak nauczyciel, który widzi postępy uczennicy, albo, właśnie, jak starszy brat, trenujący z młodszą siostrą i dbający o jej dobrą formę. Może faktycznie tak postrzegał jej starania. Inaczej chyba jego męska duma by ucierpiała, gdyby uderzyła go _kobieta_.

Niemniej jednak w zaciszu własnego umysłu Arihnda mogła sobie pozwolić na myślenie życzeniowe i interpretować podobne zdarzenia po swojemu. Mogła wyobrazić sobie _uległego_ Thrawna. Thrawna ze skłonnościami masochistycznymi.

To nie było takie trudne, kiedy Chiss zademonstrował jej swoje posiniaczone plecy. „Jakim cudem tamci go tak urządzili?”, zbulwersowała się Pryce. Sama nie wyglądała lepiej, ale ona była sobą, a Thrawn Thrawnem. W jej oczach był niezwyciężony, silny, męski. Teraz widziała, że jego również dało się uszkodzić, skrzywdzić. _Ciekawe, jak mocno musiałaby go uderzyć, żeby powstał taki siniec jak ten koło jego prawej łopatki. Nie. Ten widok powinien wyzwolić w niej instynkt opiekuńczy, a nie wywołać tego rodzaju myśli!_

Czuła gniew, owszem, że ktoś śmiał uderzyć Thrawna, ale nie z powodu _ogólnej_ _niesprawiedliwości_ , _krzywdy wyrządzonej słabszemu_ , Arihnda wściekała się o to, że ktoś uderzył Thrawna, _jej_ Thrawna. Kiedy nakładała bactę na fioletowe plamy na jego niebieskiej skórze, nie tylko chciała, by znikły, by jego ból ustąpił, pragnęła sama osobiście go naznaczyć, chociażby w tak śmieszny sposób: przyklejając mu te kilka plastrów.

Pochyliła się nad nim, jak gdyby zamierzała lepiej przyjrzeć się tym skórnym przebarwieniom, ale tak naprawdę chodziło jej wyłącznie o _bliskość_. Thrawn nie widział, co właściwie robiła za jego plecami i z jego plecami. Zapewne sądził, że skrupulatnie zajmowała się jego obrażeniami; że z chirurgiczną precyzją opatrywała jego rany. Tymczasem jej nie zależało aż tak bardzo na dokładności i delikatności – delektowała się tym, jakie w dotyku było jego ciało.

Przybliżyła usta do jego skóry. Uważała bardzo, by nie musnąć go swymi wargami. Wstrzymała oddech, a następnie dmuchnęła na jeden z wyjątkowo paskudnych sińców.

Thrawn zesztywniał. Jego pierwszą reakcją było zaskoczenie. Chyba nawet nie poczuł bólu, ale Arihnda dla pewności wolała go o to zapytać. Pokręcił głową i odparł: _„Nah”_. To znaczy „nie”. Przynajmniej tyle wiedziała.

\- To taki lothalski przesąd – wyjaśniła. – Wystarczy pochuchać na ranę i do wesela się zagoi.

\- Do wesela? – wymamrotał skonsternowany Chiss.

Zaczerwieniła się. Całe szczęście nie mógł tego dostrzec.

\- Tak się mówi, po prostu – odparła. – Nie chodzi tu o żadne konkretne wesele.

\- Oczywiście.

Pryce przez moment milczała. W końcu postanowiła zaryzykować i posunąć się o krok dalej. W jej wykonaniu był to krok siedmiomilowy.

\- Można też pocałować, żeby mniej bolało – powiedziała neutralnym tonem.

\- I to rzeczywiście działa? – w głosie Thrawna usłyszała powątpiewanie.

\- Poczekaj. Zaraz sprawdzimy.

Oblizała usta, a potem przycisnęła je do sińca obok jego prawej łopatki. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie rozchylić warg i nie uszczypnąć go lekko, a następnie, by nie przesunąć językiem po jego gładkiej, miękkiej skórze. To zdecydowanie był inny pocałunek niż mogło otrzymać od swojego rodzica lothalskie dziecko, które potłukło się, na przykład spadając z huśtawki. Chiss jednak nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, jak wyglądały ludzkie zwyczaje, ani kto i jak całował jakiego typu obrażenia. Pryce bez skrupułów wykorzystywała w tej sytuacji jego niewiedzę.

Oderwała się od niego z głośnym cmoknięciem, pozostawiając na jego skórze ślad śliny.

\- I? – zapytała go o zdanie.

Odpowiedział jej niejednoznacznym pomrukiem.

\- Powtórzyć?

\- _Mar_.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Musiała go lekko objąć ramieniem – nie zamierzała go wcale obmacywać! – i tak niemal wisiała nad nim, nie chciała stracić równowagi, przewrócić się na niego i zrzucić go z łóżka. Siedzieli w niezbyt bezpiecznej pozycji: on usadowił się na samej krawędzi materaca, zaparł obiema stopami o podłogę i pochylił do przodu, ona przyklękła za jego plecami, lekko przygarbiona, by nie uderzyć głową o dość nisko podwieszone drugie łóżko.

Przysiadła na piętach, całując go coraz niżej i niżej. Thrawn zgiął się jeszcze bardziej, Arihnda mogła przyglądać się kręgom na jego kręgosłupie, mogła także i do nich przywrzeć wargami. Całowała jednak tylko jego sińce; całowała przecież wyłącznie po to, „żeby nie bolało”. Planowała to robić tak długo, jak długo Chiss będzie chciał brać udział w tym dziwnym „eksperymencie”.

W takich „uzdrawiających” pocałunkach chodziło o symboliczny gest. Bolało nadal tak samo, ale wycałowane dziecko czuło się otoczone troską i miłością. To działało silniej na wyobraźnię niż samo odkażenie skaleczenia i naklejenie na świeżą ranę plastra. Arihnda śmiała się w duchu z tego, że Thrawn tak szybko zgodził się na podobną niekonwencjonalną terapię. Może myślał, że w ludzkiej ślinie są jakieś substancje chemiczne, które uśmierzają ból? Albo w gruncie rzeczy nadal był dużym dzieckiem i pragnął, by ktoś się nim zaopiekował?

\- Lepiej? – zapytała go Pryce.

Wymruczał coś, prawdopodobnie w Cheunh, choć równie dobrze mogła to być zbieranina przypadkowych dźwięków.

\- Jeszcze z przodu – odparł w basicu, ale z silnym obcym akcentem.

I odwrócił się do niej. Arihnda musiała zrobić mu trochę miejsca obok siebie; ostatecznie oboje przemieścili się tak, by usiąść w poprzek łóżka, a Thrawn przygarbił się nieco, by nie uderzyć głową o niski strop.

Miała teraz całować jego tors? A potem… jego brzuch? Przyjrzała się dokładnie rozlokowaniu jego siniaków.

\- Czy ty w ogóle się zasłaniałeś?

Pokazał jej swoje dłonie.

\- Będziesz musiał przez pewien czas nosić rękawiczki – stwierdziła.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- W tej sytuacji, już po fakcie, dodatkowa ochrona dłoni jest zbyteczna – odrzekł.

\- Chodzi o to, żeby nikt tego nie widział – wyjaśniła mu Arihnda.

\- Rany odniesione w walce nie hańbią wojownika.

Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Ludzie będą zadawać pytania – poinformowała go.

\- Zorientują się, że moje dłonie naturalnie nie są fioletowe? – zażartował.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Boli cię to?

\- Odrobinę.

Dostrzegła w jego oczach dziwny płomień. Droczył się z nią? Chciał, żeby „szarmancko” pocałowała go w rękę?

\- Na to wystarczy bacta – oceniła.

Ujęła jego prawicę w swoje dłonie i zaczęła wcierać w jego skórę leczniczą maść. Thrawn przyglądał się jej czujnie. Po chwili uniósł lewą dłoń i położył na swojej piersi.

\- Tu boli najbardziej – oświadczył.

Pryce wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. Dopiero, gdy cofnął rękę i gdy zobaczyła skrywany wcześniej pod nią pokaźny fioletowy siniak, zrozumiała, że – na szczęście – Chiss mówił dosłownie, a nie metaforycznie. Zachciało jej się śmiać.

\- Moment.

Musiała go objąć, przytrzymać się go, by udało jej się ucałować jego falującą z każdym wdechem i wydechem klatkę piersiową, by trafić dokładnie w ten fioletowy punkt, a nie gdzieś obok. Kiedy przywarła do niego ustami, mogła nie tylko poczuć, jak oddychał, ale także, jak szybko biło jego serce.

Próbowała wydłużyć ów pocałunek, wytrzymać jeszcze kilka sekund, lecz jego skóra niespodziewanie zaczęła ją parzyć – a może to jej własna twarz stała się nagle tak gorąca? Pryce cofnęła się wówczas.

\- Nie mogę – żachnęła się.

Przez chwilę spoglądała na materac przed sobą i na swoje dłonie, dopiero po upływie mniej więcej minuty zerknęła na niego.

\- Patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbym miała coś dziwnego na twarzy.

\- Rumieńce – odparł Thrawn z uśmiechem, szczęśliwy, że znał odpowiednie słowo w basicu, by opisać, co dokładnie zobaczył na jej twarzy.

Przycisnęła obie dłonie do swych gorących policzków.

\- Macie na to jakiś termin w Cheunh? – zapytała go, próbując szybko zmienić temat i ponownie wpłynąć na bezpieczne wody.

Chiss pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Naprawdę? – zdumiała się Arihnda i z wrażenia opuściła ręce. – Nie rumienicie się?

\- Nie. To typowo ludzka cecha.

Przechylił lekko głowę, jakby „podziwiał” jej rozgrzaną twarz.

\- Emitujesz ciepło – oznajmił i przybliżył dłoń do jej policzka.

Nie dotknął jej jednak.

\- Wybacz – dodał szybko. – Z mojej perspektywy to wygląda… interesująco.

Gorąco stopniowo zaczęło ogarniać resztę jej ciała. _Powiedział, że była „interesująca”. Jej twarz. Nie. Jej reakcja._ Arihnda poczuła się wyjątkowo niezręcznie.

\- _Ekhangisayo_? – wtrąciła niefrasobliwie tłumaczenie na Sy Bisti i natychmiast tego pożałowała.

To słowo mogło oznaczać, że coś jest „interesujące” albo… „atrakcyjne”. To zabrzmiało niemal tak, jakby pytała Thrawna, czy uważał, że była atrakcyjna.

Roześmiał się.

\- _En'casar_ – powiedział w Cheunh.

Spojrzał na nią, jakby na coś czekał.

\- _En'casar_ – powtórzyła po nim.

Przysunął się do niej bliżej. Arihnda zesztywniała.

\- _Cssah sisco_ – dodał Thrawn z zadowoloną miną, najwyraźniej zamierzając teraz wygrzewać się w jej cieple.

Pryce zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Bardzo… _jak_? – zapytała w basicu.

Przez moment Thrawn tylko się uśmiechał.

\- _Ekhangisayo_ – odparł niewinnie, jak gdyby zajmowali się jedynie przekładaniem słówek.

Wstrzymała oddech. _Nie mógł mieć przecież na myśli tego drugiego znaczenia. A może?_ Zwilżyła językiem spierzchnięte usta. Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Moja kolej – powiedział Thrawn niskim, zmysłowym głosem – żeby opatrzyć twoje rany. Gdzie dokładnie cię boli, Arihndo?

Jego dłonie znalazły się na jej talii. Chciał pomóc jej zdjąć podkoszulek? Nie uczynił tego, czekał na jej pozwolenie. W międzyczasie bawił się skrawkiem materiału jej ubrania, owijał go sobie wokół palca.

_Miała mu na to pozwolić? Żeby ją rozebrał? Jak by to wyglądało…_ Thrawn mógł sobie chodzić po ich pokoju bez podkoszulka, pomyślała Pryce, mógł bezwstydnie eksponować gołą klatę. W jej przypadku takie zachowanie byłoby nie do przyjęcia. Nawet gdyby miała na sobie stanik, w jego obecności czułaby się niemal… naga.

Uważała, że w dobrze skrojonym biustonoszu prezentowała się _seksowniej_ niż bez bielizny. Nie było takiej możliwości, żeby taka scena – ona, co prawda w wojskowych spodniach, ale bez przepisowego podkoszulka, _w czarnym staniku_ , siedząca na _jego łóżku_ – mogła wyglądać niewinnie w jej własnych oczach, a już tym bardziej w oczach jej męskiego współlokatora.

_Co_ _też Thrawn sobie myślał?_ Igrał z ogniem: spanikowana Pryce mogła albo go pocałować – namiętnie, w usta – albo trzasnąć go w twarz. Albo – albo. Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli powstrzymywała się, by nie uczynić czegoś, czego później mogłaby pożałować. Wiele zdrowia ją to kosztowało: żeby nie zakosztować jego ust, nie rozpiąć mu spodni, nie wsunąć tam swej dłoni…

Odruchowo spojrzała na jego krocze. Siedzący przed nią Chiss miał erekcję. Zamrugała szybko. Obraz nie zmienił się, ani nie zniknął. _O Stwórco_ …

Uniosła głowę, by nie patrzeć _tam_ , tylko na twarz Thrawna, ale szybko zorientowała się, że był to wyjątkowo głupi pomysł. Przecież on wiedział, że ona wiedziała… że widziała to.

\- _K'ir vah tan'rah csei nah cart ch'acevi?_

Zrozumiała jedynie ostatnie słowo. „ _Ch'acevi”. „Przyjaciele”._ Wykonała dziwny, okrężny ruch głową, jakby równocześnie chciała powiedzieć „tak” i „nie”. Thrawn westchnął.

\- _Ucabanga ukuthi singabangane?_ – powiedział powoli, jak gdyby miał do czynienia z kimś opóźnionym w rozwoju.

„Czy uważasz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?” – o to ją pytał.

\- _Mar_ – przytaknęła.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- _Morco ch'acevi?_

Znowu Cheunh. Skąd niby miała wiedzieć, o co ją pytał?

\- _Morco_ – powtórzyła to nowe słowo.

Thrawn odsunął się od niej gwałtownie.

_Zła odpowiedź! Wszystko zepsuła!_

\- _Angazi lelo gama_ – powiedziała szybko na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

Nie znała tego słowa!

\- _Nje_ – wyjaśnił.

„Tylko”.

\- _Nah!_ – zaprotestowała natychmiast. – _Nah?_

Chiss wpatrywał się w nią z mocno skonsternowaną miną.

\- Przyjaciele pomagają sobie – Pryce uśmiechnęła się do niego nie bez wysiłku – w wielu rzeczach. Także w _tym_. Czasami. _Cssah ch'acevi_ – zaryzykowała.

\- _Bun ch'acevi_? – Thrawn zaakcentował mocno to pierwsze słowo. – Dobrzy przyjaciele tak właśnie postępują?

Usłyszała w jego głosie powątpiewanie. Przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- Istnieje na to termin – poinformowała go – „przyjaciele z korzyściami”.

Chiss zmarszczył swe niebieskie czoło.

\- Z korzyściami? – powtórzył dziwnym tonem. – Z jakimi korzyściami?

To było najtrudniejsze – wytłumaczyć mu tę koncepcję.

\- Takimi właśnie – ruchem głowy wskazała na jego krocze, a potem szybko podniosła wzrok; spróbowała ponownie się do niego uśmiechnąć. – Masz swoje potrzeby, ja także. To nie zepsuje naszej przyjaźni, tylko ją umocni.

Thrawn zasłonił dłonią usta, a następnie powoli potarł swój podbródek.

**-** To nie jest – wykonał dłonią gest, jakby rysował w powietrzu kółka – _ubuhlobo_?

\- Nie, to nie związek – podkreśliła to ostatnie słowo, bo przecież związki w armii, a już szczególnie pomiędzy oficerem i jego podwładną, były zakazane. – To wciąż przyjaźń.

\- I jak to niby miałoby funkcjonować? – zapytał ją wówczas Thrawn. – Powiedzmy, że mam _potrzebę_. W jaki sposób ty, jako moja _przyjaciółka_ , możesz mi _pomóc_?

\- A w jaki sobie życzysz? Posłuchaj – Pryce wzięła głębszy oddech – możesz się przy mnie masturbować. Mogę cię dotykać. Mogę wziąć twój członek do ust albo… możemy po prostu uprawiać seks. Znasz to słowo? – zaniepokoiła się nagle. – _„Ubulili”_?

Popatrzył na nią tak, jakby była niepoważna.

\- I jakie korzyści _ty_ z tego będziesz miała?

\- No wiesz – obruszyła się. – Może ja też mam ochotę na seks. Myślisz, że tylko mężczyźni czują podniecenie seksualne? Że kobiety nie mają niekiedy podobnej potrzeby? Żeby tak zwyczajnie się z kimś kochać?

\- Czyli pragniesz seksu – podsumował to Thrawn. – Nie stałego związku, tylko seksu.

Pryce poczuła przypływ kolejnej fali gorąca.

\- To bardzo dogodny układ – powiedziała. – Kiedy dwoje ludzi… kiedy dwie osoby są ze sobą blisko, ufają sobie, ale nie mogą być ze sobą _razem_ , nie mogą być _parą_ , z różnych powodów.

\- Z jakich powodów?

Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Najróżniejszych.

Oparła obie dłonie o materac, podparła się na nich i pochyliła lekko do przodu. Patrząc na materac, nie na niego, wyznała:

\- Nie jestem dobra w związkach. Po prostu mi to nie wychodzi. Umawiam się z kimś, później idę z nim do łóżka i – zrobiła zbolałą minę – nic z tego nie ma. Nawet nie wiem, w którym momencie popełniam błąd. Potrzebuję przyjaciela. Kogoś, z kim będę mogła szczerze o tym wszystkim porozmawiać i czasem też… całować się, uprawiać seks, a nawet… poeksperymentować w łóżku. Kogoś, kto mnie nie okłamie, nie oszuka. Kogoś, kto ode mnie nie odejdzie, ponieważ się mną znudził. Kogoś, kto nadal będzie moim przyjacielem, nawet jeśli z czasem przestaniemy już uprawiać seks. Zamiast tracić czas na kolejne randki, rozczarowania i rozstania, wolę tego rodzaju relację. Rozumiesz?

Spojrzała na niego. Nie potrafiła rozpracować jego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Mam parę pytań – odrzekł po chwili Thrawn.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Nie chcesz związku, ponieważ wszystkie twoje poprzednie związki się rozpadły. Czy to znaczy, że tego typu relacja jest bardziej trwała?

Przełknęła ślinę i odpowiedziała:

\- To przyjaźń. Może mieć różnego rodzaju odcienie. Robimy to, co chcemy i kiedy chcemy. A jeśli czegoś nie chcemy, wówczas tego nie robimy.

Skomentował to długą frazą w Cheunh. Pryce zrozumiała z jego wypowiedzi jedno słowo – „tylko”.

\- Możesz przetłumaczyć? – poprosiła go.

\- Tylko ludzie mogli coś takiego wymyślić.

Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta.

\- Czy taka przyjaźń nie koliduje z innymi relacjami? Ze związkami? – Chiss zadał jej kolejne pytanie.

\- Koliduje.

\- A z innymi _przyjaźniami_?

Zdenerwowała się.

\- Posłuchaj – odrzekła – najważniejsza między przyjaciółmi jest _szczerość_. Mówimy sobie o swoich oczekiwaniach, ustalamy granice i nie przekraczamy ich. Nie sądzę, żeby… no wiesz. Większość ludzi decyduje się na coś takiego, bo brakuje im dobrego seksu. Jeśli potrzeby obu stron zostają w  ten sposób spełnione, nie ma chyba powodu, by wikłać w to osoby trzecie. A jeśli czegoś brakuje… najlepiej najpierw o tym porozmawiać.

\- Ostatnie pytanie: czy przeszkadza ci to, że jestem innej rasy niż ty?

\- Nie – odparła natychmiast. – Dlaczego?

\- Sama przyjaźń między nami może stać się dla ciebie powodem wielu nieprzyjemności – stwierdził Thrawn. – A tego typu relacja…

\- Pozostanie wyłącznie między nami – weszła mu w słowo Pryce. – Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Pamiętaj, że obowiązuje nas wojskowy regulamin.

Na twarzy Chissa zagościł drwiący uśmieszek.

\- W ten sposób nie łamiemy regulaminu?

Pryce przewróciła oczami.

\- Przyjaźń – podkreśliła to słowo – nie jest zabroniona. Nie jesteśmy w _związku_. Nie wykorzystujesz mnie seksualnie ani nie molestujesz. Nie próbowałeś mnie nigdy uwieść. Takie są fakty.

Następnie dodała ironicznie:

\- Nie będę składać przeciwko panu zeznań, sir.


	4. Chapter 4

Thrawn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując, nie jestem twoim przełożonym – oznajmił. – Oboje jesteśmy _kadetami_ , dopóki nie ukończymy szkolenia i nie opuścimy murów Akademii. Deenlark dał mi insygnia porucznika, ale nie miał odpowiednich uprawnień, by oficjalnie uczynić mnie oficerem. Co oznacza, że formalnie jestem jedynie _kadetem_ , tak samo, jak i ty.

\- Powiedziałeś, że w chissańskiej flocie miałeś stopień komandora – przypomniała mu Pryce.

\- Nie służę już w chissańskiej flocie.

\- Komandor Thrawn – powiedziała powoli, z emfazą. – Założę się, że szybko awansujesz. Miałeś swój własny statek?

Jego twarz wykrzywił nagle dziwny grymas.

\- _Asikhulumi ngalokhu._

„Nie rozmawiajmy o tym”, poprosił. Pryce zastanowiło to, że niespodziewanie przeszedł na Sy Bisti.

\- _Sicela uphendule_ – odrzekła w tym samym języku.

I, o dziwo, Chiss spełnił jej życzenie.

\- _Mar_ – odpowiedział, zapewne odruchowo, w Cheunh.

\- _Labizwa kanjani?_ – zainteresowała się Arihnda.

Mógł jej chociaż powiedzieć, jak nazywał się jego statek.

\- _Springhawk_ – wycedził Thrawn przez zęby.

Może jednak nie powinna tak na niego naciskać. Wyraźnie go to rozgniewało. Na dodatek spoglądał teraz na nią chłodno i nieufnie, jakby sądził, że próbowała wyciągnąć z niego tajne informacje. Musiała szybko jakoś mu się zrewanżować.

\- Przez moment zarządzałam kopalnią – oświadczyła po części z dumą, po części z goryczą; chciała, żeby Thrawn wiedział, że ona jedna w pełni go rozumiała. – Zastąpiłam matkę po jej… aresztowaniu. To najwyższa funkcja, jaką kiedykolwiek pełniłam. I wiesz, co wtedy zrobiłam? Sprzedałam naszą kopalnię, za bezcen niemal. A potem zostałam _sekretarką_ w biurze senatora, który najwięcej zyskał na tej transakcji.

Zacisnęła pięści, aż pobielały jej knykcie. Thrawn przyglądał jej się przez chwilę w milczeniu, a następnie zapytał:

\- _Yini?_

„Dlaczego?”.

\- Mieliśmy wspólnego wroga – wyjaśniła Arihnda – gubernatora Rydera Azadiego. Pozwoliłam, żeby Imperium przejęło kopalnię i żeby Renking się na tym wzbogacił, bo dzięki temu Azadi nie dostał nawet złamanego kredyta. Ale to niewielkie zwycięstwo. Niezbyt satysfakcjonujące. Azadi zapłaci jeszcze za to, co zrobił mojej rodzinie.

Zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

\- Renking też zapłaci. W swoim czasie.

\- Czy był złym pracodawcą?

Parsknęła nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

\- Nie aż tak złym. Tylko… myślę, że chciał utrzeć mi nosa. Upokorzyć mnie. Kiedy się targowaliśmy, rozmawialiśmy jak równy z równym. A później robiłam za jego _sekretarkę_. W jego imieniu kontaktowałam się z wieloma różnymi osobami. Najczęściej rozmawiałam z ludźmi, z którymi on nie chciał się widzieć, na których zwyczajnie nie zamierzał tracić swojego jakże cennego czasu. Musiałam umieć porozumieć się z każdym, kto miał do Renkinga jakąś sprawę, bo przecież „leżało to w moich kompetencjach”: _ja_ znałam mnóstwo języków, których _jemu_ nie chciało się uczyć. Po co imperialny senator miałby zaprzątać sobie głowę takimi rzeczami, skoro są droidy protokolarne albo _sekretarki_. Przekładałam najróżniejsze dokumenty, pisma i raporty na basic, a on nawet tego nie czytał. Tylko sygnował – zrobiła w powietrzu gest „parafki” – albo nie, zależnie od kaprysu, podczas gdy ja harowałam jak juczna bantha.

Thrawn nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Może nie wiedział, co to „bantha”.

\- W końcu _awansowałam_ – dodała Arihnda zjadliwie – i trafiłam do jego biura na Coruscant. A potem mnie zwolnił.

Urwała. Za bardzo się zapędziła. O tym nie planowała opowiadać Thrawnowi.

\- _Yini?_ – usłyszała znowu.

Oczywiście, musiał o _to_ zapytać.

\- Nieporozumienie – machnęła ręką, by umniejszyć znaczenie tego wydarzenia i uciąć ten niewygodny dla niej temat. – Zatarg z pewnym Moffem.

Chiss wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk: coś jakby parsknięcie.

\- _Kubonakala sengathi sinokuthile okufanayo_ – rzekł o wiele lżejszym i życzliwszym tonem niż poprzednio.

Ona jednak wątpiła w to, by ich sytuacja mogła być _podobna_ , porównywalna. By _jego_ ktoś kiedyś podstępnie wrobił w handel przyprawą, szantażował i groził nie tylko aresztowaniem, ale też gwałtem. Nie chciała o tym teraz z nim rozmawiać. Żałowała, że w ogóle poruszyła ten temat.

Nastrój w ich pokoju uległ zmianie. Pryce odczuwała w tej chwili zupełnie inny rodzaj frustracji. Potrzebowała… żeby Thrawn ją przytulił. Choćby wyłącznie w _przyjacielski_ sposób, byle tylko dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że był, jest i zawsze będzie po _jej_ stronie.

Wykonała najpierw nieśmiało gest, jakby chwytała powietrze, a dopiero potem dodała, jak gdyby w ramach wyjaśnienia:

\- Obejmij mnie.

Przez moment jego mina oznaczała odczuwaną przez niego konsternację, ale mimo to Thrawn przysunął się do niej i bardzo ostrożnie, jakby w jego mniemaniu Arihnda była kruchą, ceramiczną figurką, wziął ją w swoje ramiona.

\- Masz na sobie za dużo ubrań – powiedział żartobliwie, kiedy wreszcie umościła się na jego kolanach i wtuliła w niego.

\- Całe szczęście, ty masz ich mniej – odparła, głaszcząc go po nagich plecach.

Odchrząknął.

\- Mogę pytać dalej?

Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- O co jeszcze chcesz zapytać?

W jej przekonaniu, wyjaśnili sobie już wszystko.

\- Jak daleko możemy się posunąć, żeby nie naruszyć granic naszej _przyjaźni_?

Dobre pytanie, musiała mu to przyznać. Ona też – i to od dłuższego czasu – się nad tym zastanawiała.

\- Myślę, że na początku możemy improwizować – zaproponowała. – Nie ma określonych reguł takiej przyjaźni; najważniejsze to być ze sobą szczerym i szanować tę drugą osobę. Kiedy mówię „nie”, to znaczy to _nie_. Jeśli coś ci się nie spodoba, ty też możesz powiedzieć _nie_. Albo, najlepiej, od razu zaznaczyć, co lubisz, a za czym nie przepadasz. I co w tej waszej chissańskiej kulturze jest absolutnie niedopuszczalne.

W reakcji na jej słowa Thrawn zakrztusił się śliną i przez kilka sekund desperacko walczył o oddech – a przynajmniej z początku tak jej się wydawało i dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że ten dziwaczny odgłos, który z siebie wydał, to musiał być… chichot.

Szturchnęła go lekko w ramię.

\- Chciałabyś poznać chissańskie obyczaje – zapytał ją tonem, który nie tylko w żaden sposób nie ukrywał jego rozbawienia, a co więcej: podkreślał je  – a potem wraz ze mną złamać parę zasad?

Uniosła brwi.

\- Ciebie to cieszy? – zdziwiła się.

\- _Cssah_.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- _Naszych_ zasad – podkreśliła to pierwsze słowo i pogroziła mu palcem, odruchowo i niepotrzebnie, bo przecież i tak nie widział tego, wykonywanego za jego plecami, gestu – nie będziesz łamał.

\- _Nah. Ch'ah csarcican't nah_ – Chiss zgodził się z nią ochoczo.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- To jakie _wasze_ zwyczaje powinniśmy zlekceważyć? – zapytała z pozoru niewinnie.

Thrawn przygryzł dolną wargę w bardzo seksowny, jej zdaniem, sposób.

\- W złym tonie – oznajmił – jest zwracanie się do drugiej osoby po imieniu, wyjąwszy szczególne okoliczności, jak spotkania w gronie rodziny albo bliskich przyjaciół. To sugeruje _zażyłość_. Jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym nazywać cię… Arihndą.

Uniosła lekko brew.

\- Nie wiem, jak inaczej miałbyś się do mnie zwracać w sypialni, Thrawn – przywołała na twarz sugestywny uśmiech, który jednak szybko przygasł. – _Thrawn_? To nie jest chyba twoje prawdziwe imię?

Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a przynajmniej ona odczuła to tak, jakby mogła się ogrzać w jego uroczym uśmiechu.

\- To jest moje imię – odparł. – W pełnej formie brzmi ono _Mitth'raw'nuruodo_. _Mitth_ i _Nuruodo_ to nazwiska rodowe. Pierwszy człon mojego imienia świadczy o tym, że zostałem adoptowany przez Ósmy z Rodów Panujących, a ostatni, że przynależę do klanu Nuruodo.

Widząc jej minę, zaśmiał się cicho, jakby z tylko sobie znanego żartu.

\- _Thrawn_ to imię, a konkretnie nieformalna jego wersja. Wolę, żeby skracano moje imię niż żeby wciąż je przekręcano – zmarszczył lekko nos i dodał: – To bardzo obraźliwe.

Odruchowo uderzyła się dłonią w czoło, ale szybko zamaskowała ten gest, udając, że poprawia swoją grzywkę.

\- Powinnam była zapytać cię o to wcześniej – stwierdziła. – A zamiast tego, jak wszyscy inni, z góry założyłam, że to nazwisko. Od razu zaproponowałeś przejście na „ty”, a ja nie zorientowałam się nawet. I przez cały ten czas mówiłeś do mnie…

\- Panno Pryce – wtrącił.

\- Wybacz – uśmiechnęła się odrobinę nerwowo. – Oczywiście, możesz mi mówić po imieniu.

Thrawn wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego jej odpowiedzią.

\- Drugą z zasad – pokazał jej dwa palce – już udało nam się złamać. Zasadniczo Chissowie nie uczą nikogo swojego języka. Wolimy sami przyswajać obce języki niż dopuścić do tego, by obcy poznali naszą mowę ojczystą.

\- Cheunh – dopowiedziała Arihnda.

\- Cheunh – Thrawn uśmiechnął się figlarnie – jest trudnym językiem i lubimy sobie wmawiać, że odróżnia on nasz gatunek od innych. Ludzie, na przykład, mogą nauczyć się rozumieć Cheunh, ale wasze struny głosowe nie pozwalają wam na płynne wypowiadanie się w tym języku.

Pryce ponownie przewróciła oczami.

\- Bez przesady. Wydaje mi się, że wychodzi mi to całkiem nieźle.

\- _Vah tan'rah cseo_.

\- Słucham?

\- Wydaje ci się.

Dała mu kuksańca w bok.

\- A poza mówieniem sobie na „ty” i wymienianiem czułych słówek w Cheunh? _Vah cart hsizo... En'casar…_ i tak dalej?

W jego czerwonych oczach ujrzała radosne błyski.

\- Bardzo lubię, jak tak do mnie mówisz, Arihndo – oświadczył z uśmiechem uszczęśliwionego dziecka, a potem dodał dojrzałym, męskim, zniewalająco zmysłowym głosem: – Mam ochotę nauczyć cię więcej słówek.

\- Więcej – zażądała wówczas.

\- _Tta_ – odpowiedział żartobliwie.

\- Chcę – oblizała usta, wymawiając to słowo i rozkoszując się nim – więcej.

\- _Ch'ah ch'epasahn tta_ – przetłumaczył na Cheunh.

Arihnda dostrzegła to w jego ognistym spojrzeniu, mogła usłyszeć to w jego głosie i – co szczególnie ją cieszyło – mogła to wyczuć własnym ciałem: że Thrawn istotnie pragnął czegoś więcej.

\- _Ch'ah ch'epasahn tta_ – powtórzyła po nim, patrząc mu w oczy.

Pochylił się i pocałował ją. Jego dłonie zaczęły walczyć o dostęp do jej ciała. Wkrótce musieli się od siebie oderwać, by móc naprawdę się do siebie zbliżyć. Thrawn pomógł jej zdjąć podkoszulek i zaczął rozpinać jej stanik, mrucząc równocześnie: _Vah viz cssi ch'otci bsit'i_.

\- Thrawn! – zawołała Arihnda ze śmiechem.

Położył palec na jej ustach.

\- _Retan'cehah_ – zerknął wymownie na drzwi. – Udajemy, że nie łamiemy regulaminu, nieprawdaż?

Popchnął ją i kiedy opadła na materac, na moment zabrakło jej tchu i zapomniała, co takiego chciała mu powiedzieć. Otrząsnęła się jednak stosunkowo szybko, we własnym mniemaniu, i oświadczyła mu:

\- Nie łamiemy regulaminu. Tłumaczyłam ci to wcześniej.

W wyjątkowo szczegółowych przepisach nie było nic na temat błyskawicznego ściągania z innego kadeta uniformu. Ani też żadnej reguły zabraniającej pospiesznego rozbierania się w obecności osoby płci przeciwnej – jak czynił to teraz Thrawn – czy pożerania wzrokiem atrakcyjnego współlokatora – czym z kolei chętnie od pewnego czasu zajmowała się ona.

Arihnda rozciągnęła się wygodnie na łóżku i napawała widokiem nagiego, pobudzonego Chissa.

\- Te łóżka powinny być szersze, nie sądzisz? – podzieliła się z nim tym spostrzeżeniem.

Starała się wymyślić dla nich jakąś ciekawą pozycję.

\- Mogłyby być dłuższe – dodał od siebie Thrawn, przysuwając się do niej i, niespodziewanie, przygniatając ją do materaca swym rozkosznym ciężarem.

\- Zaczekaj.

Jego twarz zawisła tuż ponad jej twarzą.

\- Lubisz waniliowy seks? – zdziwiła się.

\- Jaki?

Widząc dezorientację na jego niebieskim obliczu, z trudem powstrzymała się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Taki… zwykły – wyjaśniła. – Nudny.

Może niepotrzebnie to powiedziała? Thrawn przyglądał jej się badawczo, jakby jej ciało mogło mu dostarczyć odpowiedzi na pytania, które zaczął sobie teraz zadawać.

\- Nudny seks – powtórzył takim tonem, jakby pierwszy raz słyszał coś równie absurdalnego. – Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy, a ty już wiesz, że nasz seks będzie _przewidywalny_?

Zmarszczył swe czarne brwi.

\- Chodzi o to, że…

\- Myślę, że wiem, czego naprawdę pragniesz – Chiss pochylił się i szepnął jej do ucha: – Władzy.

Przeszedł ją dreszcz.

\- Od dawna próbuję cię rozgryźć – wyznał jej Thrawn. – Sądziłem, że ktoś ci kazał wsiąść na pokład _Strikefast_. Okręt pełen żołnierzy i ty: jedyny cywil, tłumaczka. Przynęta.

Pryce poczuła napływającą falę gorąca. Tym razem przyczyną był niemal wyłącznie gniew.

\- To niezwykle skuteczna metoda przesłuchiwania więźniów – rzekł Thrawn, jakby mówił z doświadczenia – przydzielenie im kogoś do _pomocy_. Kogoś, kto włada ich językiem, albo przynajmniej: językiem przez nich zrozumiałym, a zatem, z ich perspektywy, musi być po ich stronie. Nawet będąc w pełni świadomym tego, ja również czułem się dobrze w _twoim_ towarzystwie, ponieważ to, że nie dzieliła nas bariera językowa, że mogłem z tobą rozmawiać, a dzięki tobie – także z innymi, sprawiło, że nie postrzegałem cię jako wroga, nie mogłem wręcz za kogoś takiego cię uważać. Uczyłaś mnie nowego języka, musiałem więc czuć wobec ciebie _wdzięczność_. I…

Oblizał usta.

\- Jesteś bardzo atrakcyjna. Uznałem, że to zbyt wiele, jak na zwykły zbieg okoliczności.

Komplement w jego ustach zabrzmiał prawie jak obelga.

\- Masz rację, że kazano mi zbierać o tobie informacje i przekazywać wszystko, co wyda mi się istotne kapitanowi Parckowi – Pryce zgodziła się z nim niechętnie, coraz bardziej poirytowana – ale moim głównym zadaniem było nauczenie cię basica, a nie prowadzenie przesłuchań.

Zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

\- Za to zabrałabym się inaczej – dodała groźnie. – Na pewno _odczułbyś_ różnicę na własnej skórze.

Thrawn roześmiał się. Następnie oświadczył:

\- Trochę czasu mi zajęło nauczenie się nie tylko twojego języka, ale też i twojej mowy ciała. Ten drugi aspekt właściwie pochłaniał większość mojej uwagi. Próbowałem dociec, kiedy mówisz prawdę, a kiedy kłamiesz – zmarszczył czoło – a potem, _dlaczego_ oszukujesz mnie w niektórych kwestiach, podczas gdy w innych jesteś zaskakująco szczera. Dlaczego to tak długo trwało, zanim znaleźliśmy się _w tej sytuacji_? Musiałaś wiedzieć, że cię pragnę. Dostrzegłem, że odwzajemniasz to uczucie, a równocześnie starasz się je przede mną ukryć. _Dlaczego?_ To było nielogiczne. Powinnaś wykorzystać przeciwko mnie tę słabość, spróbować sprawić, bym stracił dla ciebie głowę. A później…

Przymknął na moment powieki i westchnął głośno. Otworzył oczy i znów skupił się na wyrazie jej twarzy.

\- Pomyślałem, że może faktycznie marzysz o czymś całkiem innym. Byłaś na tamtym statku, ponieważ czegoś szukałaś. Mogłaś utknąć tam na dobre, przesłuchując kolejnych więźniów, albo pracować dalej ze mną. Podczas audiencji pozwoliłem sobie na pewną niedyskrecję w obecności Imperatora – uśmiechnął się. – Poprosiłem o przysługę, o to, by moja piękna tłumaczka pozostała przy mnie. Wiedziałem, że jeśli cała ta sytuacja została przez niego zaaranżowana, Palpatine chętnie się zgodzi, a jeśli się myliłem i moje podejrzenia były bezpodstawne, swoim „lekkomyślnym” postępowaniem „odsłoniłem się”, wskazałem sposób, w jaki można mną manipulować albo mnie zranić, a to zaś była szansa, której nasz Imperator nie mógł zwyczajnie zaprzepaścić.

Czuła na sobie zarówno ciężar jego słów, jak i ciężar jego ciała. Coś w niej pragnęło się zbuntować, nakrzyczeć na niego, uderzyć go, ukarać za to, co zrobił, za to, jak o niej myślał…

\- Nie ufałem ci – przyznał Thrawn – ale też nie widziałem wcześniej ku temu przesłanek. Wiedziałem, że jesteś ambitna i że zechcesz mnie wykorzystać, by osiągnąć swój cel. Uznałem, że mogę ci pomóc. Wolałem z tobą współpracować niż walczyć, a przy okazji chciałem mieć cię na oku. Mówię ci to teraz, ponieważ jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, którzy za moment będą się ze sobą pieprzyć, i poprosiłaś mnie o szczerość.

Policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu. Chwilę jej to zajęło, ponieważ pomiędzy liczby dodawała lothalskie przekleństwa.

\- Wiesz – uśmiechnęła się do Chissa cierpko – lubię cię bardziej, kiedy mniej gadasz. Jeszcze kilka minut temu byłabym przeszczęśliwa, gdybyś po prostu mnie zerżnął, a teraz mam ochotę najpierw ci przyłożyć. Myślałam, że to ja mam nietypowe fantazje, ale ten twój cały wywód… Wcale nie byłam żadną „przynętą” i nie pieprzyłabym się z nikim dla informacji. Ceną informacji, w mojej opinii, są inne informacje. I nie ma nic złego w byciu po prostu tłumaczką. Ale to mało ekscytujące, prawda? Lepiej, żebym była szpiegiem, Ręką Imperatora? Wyobrażasz sobie takie rzeczy i od tego ci staje, Thrawn? – zapytała złośliwie.

\- _Nah_ – rzekł przeciągle. – Staje mi z bardziej prozaicznego powodu.

Prychnęła. A potem syknęła, gdy Thrawn pocałował ją w ucho.

\- Powiedz – poczuła na policzku jego ciepły oddech – w jaki sposób jesteś w stanie przewidzieć moje działania? Musiałabyś wiedzieć więcej o mojej kulturze. _Ch'otcah b tta_. Czy podobasz mi się ze względu na nasze podobieństwa czy z powodu naszych różnic? Jak myślisz?

\- _Retan'cehah_ – akcent lekko jej umknął, ale i tak była pewna, że Thrawn zrozumie, co chciała mu powiedzieć. – Mógłbyś się w końcu ruszyć, gra wstępna nie polega na… gadaniu.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz szczerego rozbawienia.

\- Powiedz to w Cheunh – rzekł takim tonem, jakby się z nią droczył.

Powoli traciła do niego cierpliwość. Poruszyła biodrami, by pokazać mu, czego dokładnie od niego oczekiwała.

\- _Ch'ah ch'epasahn tta_ –odparła rozeźlona, bo w swoim mniemaniu _zasługiwała_ na więcej.

\- _Tta bah veo?_

Nie zrozumiała jego pytania, ale to i tak nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.

\- Thrawn – syknęła. – _Ch'ah ch'epasahn… vah._

Uśmiechnął się. W jego oczach zamigotał nowy, jasny płomień.

\- _Vim ch'ah ch'epasahn vah_ – odpowiedział – Arihndo.

A potem prowokacyjnie dodał:

\- Słyszysz różnicę? Popracuj nad przydechem.

Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy, gdy już to wszystko się skończy, nie powinna zamordować go we śnie.

\- Nie oddycham prawie – odcięła się – i to twoja wina. Moje siniaki to twoja wina. I to, że mam ochotę się z tobą pieprzyć, to też twoja wina.

\- _Hah cart ch'eo vott'i?_ – zapytał „urażony”, podkreślając przedostatnie słowo.

\- _Mar_.

Przez moment wydawało jej się, że podświadomie rozumie już Cheunh, dopóki Thrawn nie wyrzucił z siebie kolejnej zbitki słów.

\- Jak mogę ci się zrewanżować? – przetłumaczył wreszcie, łaskawie, na basic.

\- Przestań tyle gadać i znajdź sensowne zajęcie dla swoich ust – Pryce rzekła władczo i uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie – i języka.

Złożył wtedy delikatny pocałunek na jej wargach, a potem pogłębił go, jakby chciał wydusić z niej resztkę powietrza. Równocześnie wsunął w nią swój penis. Nadmiar doznań przytłoczył ją zupełnie. Kiedy Thrawn przerwał pocałunek, wzięła głęboki oddech, jakby wreszcie udało jej się wynurzyć po zbyt długim przebywaniu pod powierzchnią wody. A potem jej oddech stał się spazmatyczny, ponieważ Chiss zaczął poruszać się w niej. Nie próbował jej ponownie pocałować, tylko patrzył jej w oczy i uśmiechał się.

Chciała mu wydawać polecenia, ale jej umysł nie funkcjonował właściwie: w myślach mieszała słowa z różnych języków, a jednoczesne oddychanie i mówienie niespodziewanie stało się tak trudne, że niemal niewykonalne. Thrawn zaczął nagle coś do niej mówić, a ona nie tylko go nie rozumiała, nie potrafiła nawet stwierdzić, czy posługiwał się basic’iem, Sy Bisti czy Cheunh. Zaczął powtarzać jedno słowo: „Ari”, i chwilę jej to zajęło, zanim uświadomiła sobie, że skracał w ten sposób jej imię.

Czuła ból, kiedy jego ciało napierało na posiniaczone partie jej własnego ciała, ale też i rozkosz, która nadchodziła wraz z kolejnymi, coraz głębszymi pchnięciami.

Dotykała jego pleców, a potem, pod wpływem impulsu, wymierzyła mu kilka ciosów pięścią. Thrawn znieruchomiał w połowie wykonywanego ruchu, wciąż częściowo pozostając w niej, i zapytał:

\- _Yini?_

Następnie znów uraczył ją jakąś długą frazą w swoim rodzimym języku. Arihnda wychwyciła z jego wypowiedzi kilkukrotne użycie zaimków osobowych i fragment, który brzmiał podobnie do jego poprzedniej deklaracji, że nie pozwoli, by stała jej się krzywda.

\- _Ch'eo_ – oświadczyła mu, mając nadzieję, że to poprawna forma.

Chciała mu powiedzieć, że należał do niej; że uderzyła go, ponieważ _mogła_ to zrobić.

Thrawn zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- _Veo_ – zgodził się z nią ostrożnie.

Pogłaskała go po ramieniu.

\- Gdybym zostawiła inny ślad, ktoś mógłby to zauważyć – wyjaśniła mu. – Ale jeden dodatkowy siniak na twoich plecach chyba nie zrobi większej różnicy. I tylko ty i ja wiemy, że ten jest ode mnie.

Chiss westchnął głośno.

\- Nie będę mógł spać na wznak – poskarżył się. – Ani leżeć pod tobą.

Przed jej oczami pojawiła się podsunięta przez niego wizja. Arihnda uśmiechnęła się do niego i do swoich myśli.

\- Ależ będziesz mógł – rzekła z naciskiem – ponieważ wycałowałam twoje siniaki i już nie bolą, zapomniałeś o tym?

\- Wycałowałaś je tylko raz – zaznaczył.

\- A ty moich wcale.

Zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

\- Czy uciskając bolące miejsce, nie sprawiam ci jeszcze większego bólu? – zapytał, a następnie dodał, jakby zagniewany: – Nie chcę widzieć tych śladów na twojej skórze. Nie chcę się czuć tak, jakbym to ja je tam zostawił. Całując cię w te miejsca, czułbym się tak, jakbym utrwalał te siniaki, fizycznie i symbolicznie, gdyż wydaje mi się, że mogłabyś wówczas zapragnąć, żeby te ślady na twoim ciele pozostały, albo nawet, żeby ich przybyło. Czyżbym się mylił?

Przymknęła oczy.

\- A gdyby to była prawda, czy równocześnie byłoby to coś złego? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na jego pytanie. – A jeśli _ja_ tego chcę?

\- Pocałunków czy kolejnych siniaków? – w jego głosie pojawiła się ostrzegawcza nuta. – Jeśli pragniesz tych drugich… ustaliliśmy, że mogę powiedzieć „nie”.

\- Pocałunków – odmruknęła niechętnie, ponieważ nie przeszkadzałoby jej to wcale, gdyby Thrawn postanowił się z nią obejść niezbyt delikatnie i pozostawił na jej skórze kilka „pamiątek”.

Poczuła, jak jego członek wysuwa się z niej. Zaprotestowała głośno.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – oburzyła się.

Dostrzegła, że Thrawn zmienił swoją pozycję: już nie leżał na niej, lecz klęczał pomiędzy jej rozwartymi nogami.

\- Spełniam twoją prośbę – oznajmił.

Następnie pochylił się, jakby chciał złożyć jej pokłon, oparł dłonie po obu stronach jej ciała i ustami dotknął jej posiniaczonej skóry. Pryce przyglądała mu się zafascynowana.

Każdy z pocałunków był delikatny, ciepły, ale też, niestety, pozbawiony pasji, której ona od niego oczekiwała. Zmarszczyła brwi, niepewna, co to właściwie miało być. Jakaś forma… kultu? Niespecjalnie ją to podniecało.

\- Thrawn?

Chiss uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią.

\- Próbowałeś kiedyś czegoś bardziej… niegrzecznego?


	5. Chapter 5

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, jak zwykle, gdy uważał, że pytała go o coś niedorzecznego. Powrócił do pozycji klęczącej, a potem niespodziewanie uniósł jej nogi, a następnie chwycił ją za pośladki. Musiała podeprzeć się na łokciach.

\- Co to ma być? – burknęła.

Po chwili wiedziała już dokładnie _co_ , gdy Thrawn wszedł w nią od tyłu i równocześnie od dołu, zdecydowanie głębiej niż za pierwszym razem.

\- Mogłeś zapytać, czy tego chcę – mruknęła.

Zahaczyła nogi o jego pośladki; pomagała mu utrzymać w powietrzu swoje własne, podczas gdy on poruszał się w niej rytmicznie. Zastanawiała się, jak długo będzie w stanie to wytrzymać: mniej martwiła się o swoją waginę niż o kręgosłup. Nie zamierzała jednak okazać słabości: prosić o zmianę pozycji, która, pomimo tego, że była wymagająca, sprawiała jej też sporą frajdę.

Pryce skorygowała nieco kąt penetracji i nagle _to_ poczuła – zupełnie nowe doznanie. Nagłe uderzenie gorąca i natychmiastową reakcję „obronną” swojego organizmu: zrobiła się tak mokra, że miała wrażenie, iż lada moment wydzielina zacznie z niej wyciekać.

Arihnda przymknęła powieki i przez kilka, a może nawet kilkanaście sekund rozkoszowała się samym uczuciem tarcia, następnie postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i zaczęła instruować Thrawna.

_Nie tam. Niżej. Wyżej. Głębiej._

Zanim zdążyła się na niego zirytować, dotarli wspólnie do _tego punktu_.

Całe szczęście, Chiss nie upuścił jej, kiedy zaczęła wierzgać. Ścisnął mocniej jej pośladki i doszedł, podczas gdy ona przeżywała swój własny orgazm.

\- Chyba cię kocham – oświadczyła później, nie patrząc na niego.

Czuła się zużyta, sponiewierana: fizycznie i psychicznie. Nie miała siły się ruszyć. Thrawn, jeśli miał na to ochotę, mógł zająć jej łóżko albo podłogę. Było jej wszystko jedno.

Choć może nie tak całkiem „wszystko jedno”, bo niezbyt jej się spodobało to, że Chiss postanowił jednak ułożyć się w swoim łóżku, a konkretnie: u jej boku.

\- Te łóżka są za wąskie – próbowała dać mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie było takiej opcji, by spali razem.

Thrawn zwyczajnie ją zignorował. Pryce zerknęła na niego przez ramię. Wiedziała, że nie spał.

Po kilkunastu sekundach odezwała się ponownie:

\- Nie możemy sypiać w ten sposób. Pomyśl, co by się stało, gdyby w środku nocy albo wczesnym rankiem ogłoszono alarm? Albo gdyby przeprowadzano w tym czasie ćwiczenia… Ktoś mógłby tu wpaść i nas nakryć. Nie wytłumaczylibyśmy się z tego.

\- Arihndo – odparł sennie Chiss – nie wyganiam cię, ale też nie trzymam tu wbrew twojej woli. Jeśli chcesz, możesz spać na górze.

\- Jak, twoim zdaniem, mam wejść po drabince, po tym, jak prawie złamałeś mi kręgosłup? – rzuciła zaczepnie.

\- W takim razie tu zostań – objął ją ciasno – ze mną.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Wiesz, jakie byłyby tego konsekwencje, gdyby nas przyłapano? – nie dawała za wygraną. – Mnie szczególnie nie zależy na służbie wojskowej, nie muszę kończyć Akademii, mogę sobie znaleźć inną pracę, ale ty… nie potrafię sobie ciebie wyobrazić w cywilu.

\- Jeszcze niedawno twierdziłaś, że nie łamiemy regulaminu.

\- Nie łamiemy… teoretycznie. W praktyce to wygląda inaczej. Zauważ, że wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia. Owszem, można powiedzieć, że odbyliśmy stosunek seksualny, ale nie, że sypiamy ze sobą, jeśli… nie będziemy sypiać w jednym łóżku. Seks, naturalnie, wydarzył się między nami, lecz nie jest podstawą naszych relacji. Nie jest czymś, co należy uwypuklać. I prawdą jest też, że _kiedyś_ nie uprawialiśmy seksu i że _teraz_ , _w tej chwili_ go nie uprawiamy, co nie znaczy wcale, że nie będziemy tego robić w jakiejś nieodległej przyszłości. Chodzi o to, że nie powinniśmy dawać nikomu podstaw do zadawania nam niewygodnych i niedyskretnych, a przede wszystkim precyzyjnych pytań.

Thrawn wtulił twarz w jej włosy. Chwilę później przekrzywił lekko głowę i oznajmił:

\- Jestem w stanie _wyczuć_ subtelną różnicę.

Pryce westchnęła.

\- Po prostu uważaj, _co_ i _komu_ mówisz. A najlepiej pozwól, żebym to ja wypowiadała się w twoim imieniu. Jestem twoją tłumaczką i moim zadaniem jest dobieranie właściwych słów, najlepiej opisujących daną sytuację.

\- Jak „przyjaźń z korzyściami”?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Masz coś przeciw? – zapytała go.

\- _Nah_. Tylko zastanawiam się, czym to się różni od ukrywania związku.

Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w środku.

\- Lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiaj – poradziła mu. – To nie jest związek.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

Zirytowała się.

\- Skąd twoja obsesja na punkcie związków?

\- Obsesja? – powtórzył ironicznie.

\- Relacje między ludźmi są bardziej skomplikowane niż ci się wydaje – wyjaśniła mu. – Związek to tylko jedna z możliwości. Niekoniecznie najlepsza.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

\- Tam, skąd pochodzę, każdy związek musi zyskać aprobatę Rodziny – odrzekł. – To nie jest jedynie dwustronna umowa pomiędzy dwiema osobami, które coś do siebie czują. Istnieją odpowiednie procedury i taka relacja jak nasza nigdy nie zostałaby uznana za… _tisan'sasi_.

\- _Yini?_ – poczuła się dotknięta jego słowami. – Chodzi o to, że nie jestem Chissanką?

\- Tak – przyznał w basicu, jakby nagle uznał dalsze posługiwanie się Sy Bisti czy Cheunh za niestosowne.

Arihnda prychnęła pogardliwie.

\- Złamałbyś zasady, gdybyś stworzył związek z ludzką kobietą – stwierdziła.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w ścianę, przetwarzając nowe informacje.

\- I chciałbyś tego? – zapytała. – Nie mówię o łamaniu zasad, oczywiście, tylko o byciu w związku… z kimś, kogo lubisz.

\- Chciałbym móc sam zdecydować – odrzekł Thrawn. – A nie, żeby Starszyzna wskazywała mi właściwą partnerkę, pasującą do mojego statusu społecznego.

\- Mówisz chyba o małżeństwie – wyrwało jej się.

\- Nie. _Cabpehn_ to coś innego, to kwestia pozycji w danej Rodzinie – oświadczył i niespodziewanie jego ton się zmienił. – Powiedziałaś mi, że nie wiesz, dlaczego twoje związki się rozpadły. _Ja_ wiem dokładnie, dlaczego każdy z moich _tisan'sasi_ się zakończył i kto o tym zadecydował. Wiem też, jak to jest starać się o akceptację związku i spotkać się z odmową.

\- Co wtedy? – zapytała zaciekawiona. – Umawiacie się ze sobą w tajemnicy?

\- Nie. To obraźliwe: widywać się z kimś wyłącznie w celu zaspokojenia potrzeb seksualnych i emocjonalnych. To sugeruje brak szacunku dla tej drugiej osoby.

Pryce poczuła się odrobinę niezręcznie.

\- A jeśli ktoś ci się podoba i masz ochotę się z nim albo z nią przespać? Możecie nie być dobraną parą, ale wasz seks może być wspaniały.

\- Istotnie – odparł oschle. – Jednak Chissowie cenią porządek i harmonię. Unikamy destrukcyjnych relacji i rywalizacji. Uwzględniamy konsekwencje naszych działań i nie idziemy z kimś do łóżka pod wpływem impulsu.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, ciesząc się, że tego nie widział.

\- Nie mów, że nigdy ci się to nie zdarzyło – odezwała się prowokacyjnie – że ani razu nie przespałeś się z dopiero co poznaną osobą.

Odpowiedział jej niechętny pomruk. Czyli miała rację.

\- Żałowałeś tego? – częściowo obróciła się w jego stronę, by móc zerknąć na jego twarz. – Seks bez konsekwencji nie brzmi wcale tak źle. Czasem trzeba się zabawić. Mnóstwo ludzi tak robi.

\- Tak. Mnóstwo ludzi tak właśnie robi – odrzekł Thrawn chłodno, jakby go to złościło.

A nawet: jakby miał o to pretensje do niej! Przynajmniej ona tak to odczuła.

Jego zachowanie odczytywała przez pryzmat własnych doświadczeń: spotkała się już z podobną reakcją mężczyzny, z którym się przespała – z tym bezpodstawnym, w jej mniemaniu, wnioskowaniem, że „teraz muszą być razem”. Tylko… nie spodziewała się tego po nim: opanowanym, racjonalnym Chissie. Powinien umieć oddzielić seks od… reszty.

W innych okolicznościach może nawet by jej to schlebiało: że chciał z nią być; cieszyłaby się, że traktował ją podmiotowo, a nie przedmiotowo. Jednak regulamin wojskowy wyraźnie zabraniał związków pomiędzy żołnierzami, a zwłaszcza między dowódcami i ich podwładnymi. Tak było w każdej armii i zapewne także w chissańskiej flocie – Thrawn musiał znać te procedury.

Pryce przypuszczała, że Chiss z czasem otrzyma zwierzchnictwo nad własnym statkiem, a później może i nad całą flotą. Thrawn miał charyzmę i zdawał się być urodzonym przywódcą. Chciała, żeby odniósł sukces, na który, w jej przekonaniu, zasługiwał, a jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby związali się ze sobą, na pewnym etapie musieliby dokonać wyboru pomiędzy karierą zawodową a byciem razem. Obawiała się po prostu, że Chiss by z nią zerwał, powołując się, być może, na „obowiązek względem Imperium” czy jakąś inną bzdurę. Nie miało znaczenia, jakiej wymówki by użył, by zakończyć ich znajomość – liczyło się to, że nie wybrałby _jej_. Ona także nie zamierzała rezygnować z własnej kariery… nawet dla niego.

Sądziła, że znalazła idealne rozwiązanie. Thrawn nie mógł jej rzucić, skoro nie była jego dziewczyną, prawda? Nie musieli się mierzyć z typowymi dla „związków” problemami. Jej bardzo to odpowiadało.

Powinien się cieszyć z tego, że mógł uprawiać z nią seks. Była tuż obok, gwarantowała mu dyskrecję. Czego mógł chcieć więcej?

Dla niej najważniejsze było to, że w ten sposób zyskałaby pewność, że żadna inna kobieta go nie dotknie. Thrawn nie musiał się rozglądać wokół, szukać okazji, by zaspokoić swe męskie potrzeby, ponieważ miał ją. Nie uświadomił sobie jeszcze, jak wielkim był szczęściarzem?

Spojrzała na niego: przymknął powieki, może wreszcie zasnął. Manipulował nią? Wyglądał tak niewinnie. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby wcześniej okazywał jej jakieś względy: żeby poza uprzejmością i uwagą, oferował jej coś więcej. _Tta._ Poza, naturalnie, nauką Cheunh…

Zakładała, że Chiss chciał jej się w ten sposób zrewanżować, podziękować jej za okazaną mu pomoc. Teraz, gdy otrzeźwiała po orgazmie, przeszło jej niespodziewanie przez myśl, że nauka języka mogła być… uzależniająca. Uczyła się Cheunh od podstaw i jedyną osobą, która mogła dawać jej lekcje, był Thrawn. Nawet wybitnie uzdolnionej tłumaczce, a Pryce wcale nie uważała się za taką, opanowanie tak złożonego języka jak Cheunh zajęłoby lata. I Thrawn, składając jej tę propozycję, musiał wziąć to pod uwagę. A także to, że Arihnda była zbyt ambitna, by poddać się po zaledwie dwóch miesiącach nauki. Trafił w jej czuły punkt.

Naprawdę myślał, że była szpiegiem, przeszkolonym w… czym właściwie? W uwodzeniu Chissów? Ponieważ znała Sy Bisti? To brzmiało niemal równie absurdalnie, jak to, jakoby podczas swojej krótkiej prywatnej rozmowy z Palpatine’m Thrawn wyznał Imperatorowi, że czuł do Arihndy miętę. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Czasem nie potrafiła powiedzieć, w których chwilach Chiss był poważny, a kiedy żartował.

I to, co mówił na temat chissańskich związków… to także nie musiało być prawdą. Może chodziło mu zwyczajnie o nakłonienie jej do bycia jego… „dziewczyną”? „Partnerką”? Pryce zachodziła w głowę, dlaczego Thrawn wolał „związek” od „przyjaźni z korzyściami”. Przez moment rozważała nawet taką możliwość, że potrzebował pewności co do natury ich relacji. Może nie wierzył w to, że można przejść płynnie od przyjaźni do uprawiania seksu, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ponownie powrócić do platonicznej przyjaźni? Albo frustrowała go niejasność: czy miał teraz się wcielić w rolę przyjaciela czy też kochanka?

Próbując wyplątać się z jego objęć, Arihnda uświadomiła sobie jedno: Thrawn nie chciał, żeby od niego odeszła. To wcale nie musiała być miłość – mogła to być jakaś forma przywiązania. Dlatego się z nią przespał? Żeby z nim została? Czy może dlatego wcześniej sam nie uczynił pierwszego kroku? Żeby nie popsuć ich relacji? Bał się odrzucenia?

Udawanie, że nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło, po wspólnie spędzonej nocy, prawie nigdy nie przynosiło dobrych efektów. Pryce z doświadczenia wiedziała, że nie można wrócić do stanu „sprzed”. Równocześnie sam seks nie był żadną deklaracją ani gwarancją niczego, a szczególnie udanego związku.

W jej przekonaniu mężczyźni impulsywnie wyskakiwali z podobną propozycją z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, pragnęli stałej partnerki. Skoro udało się już zaciągnąć kogoś do łóżka i seks był dobry, trzeba było znaleźć sposób, by utrzymać tę relację w dalszym ciągu na podobnym poziomie. Jeśli Arihnda dobrze tłumaczyła z języka „męskiego”, znaczyło to tyle: „chcę, żeby to, co między nami zaszło, wydarzyło się ponownie”. Innymi słowy: „chwilo trwaj, jesteś piękna!”. Po drugie, nagła chęć, by odtąd nazywać ją swoją „dziewczyną”, dobitnie świadczyła o tym, że jej kochankowi – w tym przypadku Thrawnowi – przeszkadzałoby, i to bardzo, gdyby Arihnda zaczęła się umawiać z kimś innym. Etykietka „dziewczyna” była tym samym, co muzealna barierka z doczepioną tabliczką: „nie zbliżać się, nie dotykać” albo karteczka z napisem „rezerwacja” postawiona na stoliku w restauracji. Niektórzy czuli taką potrzebę, by wszystko zawczasu zarezerwować, a dopiero później podejmować jakąkolwiek decyzję. Wreszcie, po trzecie, niektórzy mężczyźni zakładali, że _ona_ tego właśnie od nich oczekiwała – powiedzenia wprost: „jesteśmy teraz razem”.

To wszystko, jej zdaniem, mieściło się w kategorii „przyjaźni z korzyściami”, w którą wpisane były także „korzyści” dodatkowe: zdrowy dystans oraz brak ustawicznego zastanawiania się „czy on aby na pewno mnie kocha?” i „czy ja na pewno go kocham?”. Pryce pewnie dorzuciłaby do tego udogodnienie w postaci oddzielnego mieszkania, gdyby nie to, że ona i Thrawn już od miesiąca dzielili przypisany im odgórnie pokój i nie mieli, jak jej się przynajmniej zdawało, żadnego wpływu na swój kwaterunek. Domaganie się zmian w tej sytuacji sugerowałoby tylko, że „coś między nimi jest nie tak”, czy nawet, że istnieje jakieś napięcie seksualne, które natychmiast trzeba rozładować. Jaki mógłby być inny powód, by wnieść o przeniesienie jej albo jego do innego pokoju? W ich przypadku taka zmiana oznaczałaby definitywny koniec ich nowej relacji. Poza ich wspólną kwaterą nie mieli właściwie żadnej możliwości, by uprawiać seks. Niby gdzie? W laboratorium po godzinach, ryzykując, że ktoś ich przyłapie in flagranti?

Seks był dobry – a z Thrawnem, musiała to przyznać, nawet bardzo dobry – ale „związek” w jej odczuciu był zbyt wielkim słowem, by tak lekkomyślnie i lekceważąco je wypowiadać. Co prawda, Arihndzie wyrwało się słowo na „k” – to stosowne do tej sytuacji słowo na „k” – wyznała Chissowi miłość pod wpływem chwili, lecz najlepiej jednak by było, gdyby oboje puścili to szybko w niepamięć.

Istniała szansa – znikoma, bo znikoma, ale mimo wszystko _jakaś_ szansa istniała – że Thrawn jej nie zrozumiał albo że w ogóle tego nie usłyszał. Pryce wolała więcej o tym nie wspominać niż tłumaczyć mu, że ludzie tak czasem do siebie mówili i że w tym przypadku nie była to poważna deklaracja. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty odbywać z nim rozmowy na ten temat.

Opuszczenie ciepłego łóżka – a szczególnie objęć Chissa – nie było przyjemne, ale Arihnda nie miała innego wyjścia: nie chciała stracić tego, co posiadała teraz. Wspinając się po drabince, myślała o kolejnych dwóch miesiącach i o tym, że gdy oboje ukończą Akademię, to wszystko między nimi niewątpliwie się skończy. Nie będą już mieli tylu okazji, by kochać się namiętnie; najprawdopodobniej nie będą nigdy więcej współlokatorami. W przyszłosci, gdy będzie zasypiała, nie usłyszy już oddechu Thrawna, nie będzie miała świadomości, że przystojny Chiss leży tuż pod nią… Dlatego delektowała się tak tą chwilą.


	6. Chapter 6

Następnego ranka obudziła się rześka i pełna energii. O dziwo, gdy zwlekła się ze swojego łóżka, Thrawn nadal spał. Arihnda na palcach zakradła się więc do odświeżacza i ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy obejrzała się w lustrze i dostrzegła pewne mankamenty swojej urody.

Zaczęła od prysznica i umycia włosów. Później przyszła pora na kolejne mniejsze i większe poprawki.

Za każdym razem, gdy wykonywała prozaiczną czynność golenia nóg, Pryce przypominała sobie, jak zadała Thrawnowi to pytanie – „czy ty golisz nogi?” – i jak ten bardzo się wówczas speszył. Kiedy zapytał ją, co to znaczy „golić nogi”, wpierw pomyślała, że nie znał tego wyrażenia i zaczęła mu tłumaczyć, że chodzi o usuwanie włosów, które rosną na nogach. Wtedy Thrawn zakłopotał się jeszcze bardziej. Później wyjawił jej, że Chissowie nie mają tam owłosienia.

\- A na rękach? – spojrzała na jego równie gładkie górne kończyny. – Pod pachami? Na plecach? Na torsie?

W odpowiedzi Thrawn zdjął podkoszulek i pozwolił jej się obejrzeć dokładnie z przodu i z tyłu. Siłą woli powstrzymała się wówczas od postawienia kolejnego pytania: czy miał włosy na genitaliach.

Uprzedniej nocy poznała wreszcie na nie odpowiedź: Chiss posiadał szczątkowe owłosienie w miejscach intymnych. Ucieszyło ją to nawet: wydawało jej się to nienaturalne, żeby nie mieć tam włosów. I niesprawiedliwe! Ona musiała ciągle walczyć ze zbędnym owłosieniem, podczas gdy Chissowie w ogóle nie musieli się czymś takim przejmować. Mogli w dowolnym momencie pójść z kimś do łóżka – bez uprzednich upiększających zabiegów.

Wcześniej patrzyła odrobinę podejrzliwie na te jego gładkie niebieskie nogi – dlatego musiała mu zadać _to pytanie_ – a kiedy usłyszała, że po prostu nie rosły mu tam włosy, zaczęła mu tego trochę zazdrościć. Chociaż właściwie Thrawn, jako mężczyzna, nie musiałby się wcale kłopotać owłosieniem swoich nóg. Teraz co najwyżej mógł przejmować się brakiem takiego owłosienia. Co w sumie Arihndzie wydawało się absurdalne, ale może mężczyźni też miewali tego typu rozterki: oglądali się w lustrze i zastanawiali, czy wyglądają dość męsko.

Chiss, z kolei, mógłby się jedynie martwić tym, czy jego wygląd był wystarczająco _ludzki_. Choć było to mało prawdopodobne, by ktoś taki jak Thrawn mógł mieć jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia co do swojego wyglądu. Wypracował imponującą muskulaturę! Nie mógł, zwyczajnie nie mógł, mieć kompleksów!

Arihndzie przeszło nagle przez myśl, że może powinna mu powiedzieć, że bardzo jej się podobał. To było chyba oczywiste – inaczej nie poszłaby z nim do łóżka. Jemu komplementowanie jej przychodziło tak naturalnie. Arihnda przyjmowała te wszystkie kierowane pod jej adresem pochwały z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem. Wiedziała, że na nie zasługiwała. Potrafiła wyczuć, kiedy takie uwagi były szczere, a kiedy chodziło wyłącznie o flirt. Thrawn, w jej opinii, był szczery.

Może zatem należało pochwalić jego wygląd? Jego wysportowaną sylwetkę i mięśnie, z których niewątpliwie był dumny? Jego oczy: nieludzkie, tajemnicze, tak charakterystyczne, przepełnione żarem i inteligencją? Jego usta? I… dłonie? Tak, koniecznie trzeba było uwzględnić jego dłonie. Arihnda mogła naprędce ułożyć całą litanię do poszczególnych części jego ciała. Nie potrafiła tylko wypowiedzieć tego typu myśli na głos.

Czym innym było chwalenie go podczas stosunku seksualnego, a czym innym powiedzenie mu czegoś miłego… tak zupełnie bez kontekstu. Pryce nie była pewna, co wówczas Chiss by o niej pomyślał, gdyby nagle usłyszał od niej: „masz świetny tyłek!”.

Mężczyźni rzucali czasem takie teksty w stronę kobiet, które im się podobały i… no cóż, reakcja owych kobiet nie zawsze była taka, jakiej się spodziewali. Pryce słyszała takie komentarze dość rzadko – i najczęściej od pijanych gości, choć nie aż tak pijanych, by nie rozpoznać w niej kobiety – i w jej uszach nie brzmiały one jak komplementy. Thrawn natomiast ani razu nie użył bardziej dosadnego określenia – może nie znał zbyt wielu wulgaryzmów w basicu? – kiedy nadmieniał, co mu się w niej szczególnie podobało.

Arihnda zresztą puściła wtedy te jego uwagi mimo uszu, skoro łączyły się bezpośrednio z faktem, że Chiss bardzo chciał w tamtej chwili ją zerżnąć, a tuż po wytrysku, szczęśliwy, mógł bredzić trzy po trzy. Starał się być miły, to wszystko. Może też zapragnął po tym wszystkim jakoś ją dowartościować, a może przekonać samego siebie, że dobrze wybrał… Cieszył się z tego, że teraz „przepiękne” ciało Arihndy należało do niego? Miał nadzieję, że zrobią to ponownie?

Być może był to jakiś chissański zwyczaj, by słodzić sobie nawzajem przed zaśnięciem. Na tyle, na ile, naturalnie, Thrawn potrafił komukolwiek słodzić. Czuł się jednak w obowiązku poinformować Pryce, że bardzo ją lubił i że uważał ją za osobę atrakcyjną. W sumie nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, nic, czego nie mógłby powiedzieć kochanek do swojej kochanki.

W tym tkwił jej zdaniem cały problem: że Thrawn romantyzował ich nową relację. Myślał, że Arihnda chciała radykalnej zmiany, tymczasem ona… pragnęła pewnych korzyści, które wynikały z tego typu „przyjaźni z korzyściami”. I, oczywiście, tego, by mieć Chissa na wyłączność – by żadna inna kobieta, a tym bardziej żaden mężczyzna nie położył na nim swoich lepkich łapek. Nie zniosłaby bowiem świadomości, że ktoś inny uprawiał z nim seks. To nie znaczyło wcale, że była w Thrawnie zakochana. Była jego bardzo dobrą przyjaciółką, nieco zaborczą, owszem, ale tak czasem, w jej przekonaniu, wyglądały damsko-męskie przyjaźnie.

I kiedy usuwała te swoje milimetrowe czy dwumilimetrowe odrosty na nogach, kiedy wyrównywała pilnikiem nie dość równo obcięte paznokcie u rąk, a potem poprawiała kształt swoich gęstych brwi pęsetą, robiła to z poczuciem niezbyt miłej świadomości, że może to ciemność ukryła niedostatki jej urody, a żądza zaślepiła jej kochanka do tego stopnia, że nie zważał na to, jak daleko Arihndzie było do kobiecego ideału, i że w świetle dnia pewne sprawy mogły przedstawiać się zupełnie inaczej.

Zrobiła tyle, ile była w stanie zrobić samodzielnie w łazience, by przemienić się w „przepiękną kobietę” z jego snów, a gdy wróciła do pokoju, po upływie pół godziny, może więcej, zastała Thrawna w bokserkach, siedzącego na łóżku i czytającego coś na swoim datapadzie. Chiss nie miał radosnej miny, właściwie wyglądał tak, jak zwykle, kiedy Arihnda zajęła na dłużej odświeżacz i rozregulowała tym samym jego dość sztywny rozkład porannych zajęć i swoistych rytuałów.

Jednym z jego dziwnych, jej zdaniem, zwyczajów było to, że Chiss lubił przed śniadaniem pobiegać. Ona zaś dość często mu towarzyszyła, choć niekiedy naprawdę trudno jej było się zebrać i znaleźć motywację do wyjścia na dwór, zwłaszcza gdy wiał chłodny wiatr lub siąpił deszcz. Poza tym, nie była rannym ptaszkiem. Choć widok podskakujących pośladków Thrawna, który podczas ich wspólnego biegu zazwyczaj ją wyprzedzał, był bardzo kuszący, nawet i on mógł jej się z czasem opatrzyć.

Tego dnia Pryce szczerze wątpiła w to, by Chiss miał ochotę biegać – nie z tymi stłuczeniami i siniakami! – i bardziej liczyła na to, że spróbują porannego seksu,  a równocześnie mimowolnie robiła wszystko, by Thrawna do tego zniechęcić. Gdyby bowiem została w jego łóżku, w jego ramionach, w naturalny sposób mogliby zaraz po przebudzeniu zacząć się kochać, tylko że, właśnie, Arihnda musiałaby przespać całą noc w jego objęciach, a potem zignorować to, że oboje nie pachnęli najlepiej i że jej twarz i włosy wyglądały jak halloweenowa charakteryzacja. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zbudować rano odpowiedni nastrój, a jej pedantyczna natura kazała jej natychmiast pognać pod prysznic i poprawić swoją aparycję, potem wygrzebać z kosmetyczki zakonspirowaną tam pigułkę „dzień po”.

W międzyczasie Arihnda zaczęła rozważać wszystkie „za” i „przeciw” tej nowej relacji z porucznikiem Thrawnem, swoim współlokatorem, którego nie mogła przecież pożegnać, obiecując mu, że kiedyś, być może, do niego zadzwoni. To właśnie było najgorsze: że widzieli się dzień w dzień, bez przerwy niemal i że nie dało się kluczyć, unikać konfrontacji, że teraz musieli postawić sprawę jasno i albo przyznać, że to, co zrobili, to był błąd, albo budować jakoś od podstaw to… coś. Związek? Przyjaźń? Czego właściwie Thrawn od niej chciał? Na co liczył?

Kiedy powitał ją tym spojrzeniem „doprawdy, musiałaś to zrobić?”, mając prawdopodobnie na myśli jej przydługi pobyt w łazience, choć może i jej upór i opór przed sypianiem razem, a może też parę innych rzeczy, choć nie sam seks, jak jej się zdawało, Pryce nie dostrzegła w nim większej zmiany. To był ten sam Thrawn, którego znała, a nie „inny”, niebieski szaleńczo zakochany w niej mężczyzna. Po części ją to uspokoiło, po części zdeprymowało, bo jakoś podświadomie pragnęła usłyszeć „dzień dobry, kocham cię” wypowiedziane na jednym wdechu. Tymczasem Chiss nie wyglądał na upojonego swym sukcesem, choć równocześnie, na szczęście, nie wyglądał także na takiego, który o owej „wspólnej nocy” chciałby jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Nie, to był „normalny” Thrawn, odrobinę poirytowany tym, że coś poszło niekoniecznie po jego myśli, a zarazem akceptujący te zmiany i układający już nowy plan na przyszłość.

Uniósł brew pytająco, gdy Pryce stanęła przed nim. Przez moment się wahała, a potem pochyliła się i cmoknęła go w policzek. Wtedy się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nakładałaś bactę samodzielnie, zamiast poprosić mnie o pomoc? – zapytał ją. – Wiesz, że bardzo chętnie bym ci w tym pomógł.

Zrobiła lekko złą minę.

\- Robiłam w łazience różne rzeczy – odparła, a potem uświadomiła sobie, że zabrzmiało to nieco sugestywnie.

\- W tym też mógłbym ci pomóc – odrzekł Thrawn z uśmiechem.

\- Z manicurem?

Pokazała mu swoje równiusieńko opiłowane, świeżo pomalowane paznokcie.

\- A może chciałbyś mnie umyć? Ułożyć włosy? Pomóc z tym i owym, z zadbaniem o kobiece ciało, na czym zapewne się nie znasz, ale oczywiście – posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie – nie przyznasz się do tego.

Prychnął z rozbawieniem.

\- Ty z kolei nie przyznasz się do najdrobniejszej nawet słabości – odparował – i będziesz po swojemu próbowała rozwiązać problem, zamiast współpracować z kimś, by osiągnąć te same, a często nawet lepsze rezultaty zdecydowanie mniejszym nakładem sił. Mógłbym się głowić nad tym, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale chyba wolę cię o to zapytać wprost, by nie marnować niepotrzebnie czasu.

Przewróciła oczami. On najwyraźniej zupełnie nie rozumiał kobiet.

\- Możesz pytać – mruknęła z niechęcią – o ile nie masz zamiaru sugerować mi, że szpieguję dla Palpatine’a i że postawiłam sobie za punkt honoru, że się z tobą prześpię.

\- Cóż… powiedziałbym raczej, że powzięłaś przeciwne postanowienie, a teraz… nie jestem pewien, czy minimalizujesz straty, czy próbujesz udawać, że to od początku była część twojego planu.

\- Słucham? – odezwała się oburzona i wybałuszyła na niego oczy.

\- Nie chciałaś związku – dopowiedział – nie chciałaś, by łączyło nas coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Powiedziałaś, że pragniesz, byśmy byli przyjaciółmi, którzy od czasu do czasu uprawiają seks, a teraz zachowujesz się, jakbyśmy się poznali wczoraj i jakby połączył nas nagle gorący romans. Spędzasz w łazience więcej czasu niż zwykle, witasz mnie pocałunkiem. Dajesz mi odczuć, że powinienem coś zrobić, by zasłużyć na więcej, lecz równocześnie sugerujesz mi, że tego rodzaju awanse nie spotkają się z dobrym odbiorem. Mam cię jakoś skłonić do zmiany zdania? Mam ci wierzyć, gdy składasz jakąś deklarację, czy zakładać, że z jakiegoś powodu kłamiesz? Powiedz, czy wczoraj mówiłaś szczerze, czy to była tylko konwencjonalna formułka, którą ludzie wypowiadają w takich sytuacjach? _Ber ch'ah rah vah ch'acah ch'ah_.

„Powiedz, czy mnie kochasz”, zażądał.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Chyba – odparła. – Powiedziałam: _chyba_.

\- Jak przyjaciela?

\- Jak kogoś – uciekła wzrokiem, próbując znaleźć dobre wyjaśnienie – kto mi się podoba i na kim… mi zależy.

Chiss uśmiechnął się wówczas do niej.

\- _Ch'ah ch'an'viuh pushi sesvio'ah vah_.

Pokręciła głową. Westchnął i powtórzył powoli, gestykulując przy tym, by ułatwić jej zrozumienie nowego słowa. „Zależy mi na tobie”, mówił jej. Odetchnęła głęboko, z ulgą. A potem Thrawn wszystko zepsuł, dodając:

\- Chciałbym poważnej relacji z tobą, a nie gry pozorów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, when I wrote that Thrawn liked jogging, I was thinking of Jon Hamm/Gabriel from Good Omens: [link](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b76e84a19d8ac51de71c139168d827f0/tumblr_psdorlCDf11r7jvayo4_250.gif%22).


	7. Chapter 7

\- To jest poważna relacja – syknęła Arihnda. – Przyjaźń. Uważasz, że pochodzę do tej kwestii niepoważnie?

\- Nie. Twierdzę, że próbujesz rozwiązywać swoje problemy metodą, która w efekcie może je pogłębić, a nawet doprowadzić do powstania kolejnych kłopotów.

Pryce prychnęła ze złością.

\- W ilu poważnych związkach byłeś, Thrawn, by mieć prawo mnie oceniać i pouczać? – żachnęła się. – Zabraniali ci tego, nieprawdaż? Tak powiedziałeś. Na pewno nie mieszkałeś nigdy z żadną dziewczyną. Na pewno z żadną ze swoich partnerek nie widywałeś się codziennie. Nie mogłeś mieć dziewczyny, z którą spacerowałbyś za rękę, i teraz też takiej nie będziesz miał. To, że nazwiesz to – wskazała najpierw na siebie, a potem na niego – w swojej głowie _związkiem_ , niczego nie zmieni, bo oficjalnie będziemy _tylko przyjaciółmi_. Nie powinniśmy więc sobie tego dodatkowo komplikować ani niczego sobie obiecywać, bo nie staniemy się nigdy modelową _idealną parą_. Gdy tylko znajdziemy się na jednym statku, dostaniemy oddzielne kwatery i przestaniemy być współlokatorami. Zresztą, prędzej czy później któreś z nas otrzyma inny przydział niż to drugie i nasze drogi się rozejdą. Wtedy mi podziękujesz za to, że nie zdecydowaliśmy się na żaden „związek na próbę”, a potem na „związek na odległość” i wreszcie na „rozstanie”. Nasza _przyjaźń_ może to wszystko przetrwać.

Chiss zmarszczył chmurnie czoło.

\- Jeśli uznamy, że powinniśmy się rozstać, wówczas się rozstaniemy – stwierdził chłodno. – Do tego czasu powinniśmy utrzymywać nasze relacje w ustalonej, odpowiadającej obu stronom formie.

\- I nie odpowiada ci _przyjaźń_?

\- Powiedziałem ci, że jesteś dla mnie kimś ważnym – odparł Thrawn. – Cenię twoją przyjaźń, ale nie chcę do tego ograniczać naszej relacji.

Wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

\- Thrawn! Czy muszę ci jeszcze raz wytłumaczyć, na czym polega „przyjaźń z korzyściami”?

\- Na zaspokajaniu potrzeb i wymianie usług – odrzekł – ja tymczasem oczekuję ścisłej kooperacji.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Wydaje ci się tak tylko – oznajmiła mu. – Przyjaźń to zaufanie i szczerość, a nasza jest szczególna, bo robimy razem rzeczy, których nie możemy robić z nikim innym. Pomyśl, jak silna musi być taka przyjaźń, skoro jest w stanie wytrzymać nasze słowne utarczki i przeróżne nieporozumienia. Czy, gdybyśmy się nie przyjaźnili, nie powinnam przypadkiem się na ciebie obrazić o to, że podejrzewałeś mnie o szpiegostwo? Czy powiedziałabym ci o moich poprzednich nieudanych związkach, a ty mi o swoich? Prawdopodobnie nie.

Przypatrywał jej się przez moment ze sceptyczną miną.

\- Jako twój _przyjaciel_ mówię ci zatem, że mam wobec ciebie poważne zamiary, których nie da się zredukować do „korzyści” z „przyjaźni z korzyściami” – oświadczył.

„Urocze”, pomyślała. Najwyraźniej nie miał okazji zasmakować tylu porażek miłosnych co ona i wydawało mu się, że zawarcie z kimś słownej umowy, dawało dobre podstawy, by mieć wobec tej osoby określone oczekiwania.

\- Co takiego byś ode mnie chciał? – nim zdążył cokolwiek z siebie wydusić, odpowiedziała sobie sama. – Żebym nie spotykała się z innymi mężczyznami ani z kobietami? Załatwione. Możesz dostać teraz całusa na zgodę albo możemy pójść razem pod prysznic i ci obciągnę – dodała z błyskiem w oku.

Popatrzył na nią z przyganą.

\- Pójdziemy na randkę – wyraźnie zaakcentował to słowo, a potem, co gorsza, dodał – do Coruscańskiej Galerii Sztuki. I opowiesz mi więcej o swoich nieudanych związkach, żebym mógł zrozumieć, skąd biorą się twoje obiekcje i opór.

Skrzywiła się.

\- Nie mam ochoty o tym opowiadać – machnęła ręką w powietrzu, dając mu znać, że ucina w tym miejscu ten wątek. – To już przeszłość. I nie chcę słuchać o twoich dawnych dziewczynach, kochankach czy narzeczonych; nie chcę wiedzieć, z kim się umawiałeś, ani co z nimi robiłeś. Naprawdę nie mam najmniejszej chęci sobie tego wyobrażać.

Uniósł brew.

\- Czyli jednak są jakieś granice naszej przyjaźni – skomentował to.

Prychnęła.

\- Chcesz się przekonać, że jesteś najlepszym z moich dotychczasowych – wykonała dłonią nieokreślony gest i dokończyła – kochanków, czyż nie? Chcesz sobie przez to podnieść samoocenę. Mi porównywanie się z twoimi kobietami i zastanawianie się, w czym jestem od nich lepsza, nie sprawi wcale satysfakcji.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa – odrzekł i uśmiechnął się nagle. – Zgoda. Nie będę ci o tym mówił ani wypytywał cię o te sprawy, lecz zaczekam, aż sama pierwsza poruszysz ten temat.

„Raczej się tego nie doczekasz”, odpowiedziała mu w myślach, a głośno odparła:

\- Nie interesuję się sztuką. Nawet gdyby bardzo mi zależało na randce, nie zgodziłabym się ani na galerię sztuki, ani na żadne muzeum.

Thrawn zrobił niezadowoloną minę, ale nic na to nie rzekł. Po chwili odezwał się ugodowo:

\- Możemy obejrzeć jakiś holofilm. Ty wybierzesz.

Westchnęła głośno, teatralnie.

\- Wiesz o tym, że przy twoim przyspieszonym szkoleniu i nauce języka, nie znajdziemy czasu na taką _randkę_?

\- Wprost przeciwnie – odparł spokojnie. – Sądzę, że mogę w ten sposób poprawić moje kompetencje językowe. A ponieważ ze względu na odniesione przez nas obrażenia, zostaliśmy czasowo zwolnieni z zajęć fizycznych, uda nam się wygospodarować trzy czy cztery godziny na randkę.

Zacisnęła usta, by nie powiedzieć mu czegoś, czego mogłaby później pożałować. Że sabotował projekt ich wspaniałej przyjaźni z korzyściami i że oboje mieli już wystarczająco dużo problemów, by nie dokładać sobie do pieca kolejnego: tłumaczenia się przed Deenlarkiem z tej ich dziwnej, nieregulaminowej relacji. Nie mogli iść do kina na komedię romantyczną, a tym bardziej na przerażający horror, by nie dolać oliwy do ognia gorących plotek, jakie rozpowiadano już na ich temat. Nie mogli robić niczego, co sugerowałoby, że byli „parą” – ponieważ nią nie byli i nie mogli nią być! Arihnda starała się uzmysłowić Thrawnowi to, że jeśli ktoś ich nakryje na publicznym czy prawie-publicznym obściskiwaniu się, wzmianka o tym trafi do ich kartoteki i stanie się bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem, którą kiedyś ktoś im nieprzychylny, czy wręcz wrogi, niewątpliwie użyje przeciwko nim w najmniej spodziewanym i odpowiednim momencie.

\- Posłuchaj – rzekła rozgniewana – robię to dla ciebie. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie _ja_ dbam o twoją przyszłą karierę. Nie myśl, że skoro rozmawiałeś z samym Imperatorem i skoro _on_ pozwolił ci wstąpić do Imperialnej Akademii, to teraz wszystko samo ułoży się dobrze i nikt nie będzie próbował ci robić koło dupy.

Zignorowała to, jaką minę zrobił, gdy usłyszał tę najwyraźniej nieznaną mu wcześniej frazę. Tym samym wykładowym tonem kontynuowała:

\- Nikt nie może ci zarzucić łamania regulaminu. Musisz być pod tym względem nieskazitelnie czysty jak woda na Naboo. To nie znaczy, że masz robić tylko to, co każą ci twoi zwierzchnicy, nie, ale powinieneś nauczyć się unikać oczywistego naruszania obowiązujących praw i zasad. Z tym nie ma żartów. Inaczej czeka cię areszt, sąd wojskowy, a potem pluton egzekucyjny.

\- Z pewnością nie dotyczy to wszystkich – odparł beztrosko Thrawn.

\- Tak – odmruknęła – możesz zacząć sobie gwizdać na te wszystkie reguły, gdy będziesz już wielkim admirałem.

\- W takim razie zostanę wielkim admirałem.

Pryce zachichotała nerwowo.

\- Nie tak szybko – powiedziała. – Na razie nie masz nawet własnego statku. Potem musisz zadbać o dobre relacje z moffami i gubernatorami, by któryś z nich rekomendował cię do objęcia dowództwa nad którąś z większych i ważniejszych flot. Gdy będziesz miał już swoją flotę i odniesiesz kilka znaczących zwycięstw, być może Imperator cię awansuje na dwunastego wielkiego admirała.

\- Wówczas nasz związek stanie się legalny? – zapytał ją Chiss.

Parsknęła wtenczas niepohamowanym śmiechem. Musiała nawet otrzeć łzy, które pojawiły się w kącikach jej oczu.

\- Jak będziesz wielkim admirałem, możesz mi się nawet oświadczyć – odrzekła żartobliwie – i nie powiem wtedy „nie”.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo, Arihndo – odpowiedział podobnie lekkim tonem.

Może także sobie żartował? A może nie? Pryce powątpiewała w to, by Chissowi udało się objąć tak wysokie stanowisko w nieprzychylnym nieludziom Imperium Palpatine’a. Nie miała jednak zamiaru go zniechęcać – czasem dobrze było pomarzyć.

Jej samej udało się w końcu uciec z Lothalu, spotkać Imperatora, przyswoić sobie przynajmniej parę przydatnych zwrotów w języku, którego nie znał żaden tłumacz ani nawet robot protokolarny! Jakimś cudem zaprzyjaźniła się z genialnym i całkiem przystojnym obiecującym oficerem imperialnej marynarki! Naprawdę miała dużo szczęścia, zaś Thrawn… no cóż, trafił na nią.

Mimo to wydawał się całkiem zadowolony z takiego, a nie innego rozwoju wypadków. Może po prostu, w odróżnieniu od niej, zadowalał się mniejszymi sukcesami? To, że nagle zaczął marzyć o czymś wielkim – o byciu imperialnym wielkim admirałem! – mogło okazać się czymś dobrym. Arihnda zawsze uważała, że należy mierzyć wysoko.

Ten nieoczekiwany wzrost ambicji Chissa mógł jednak stać się dla niej, osobiście, zgubny. Nie była najlepszą tłumaczką. Nie była, zdecydowanie, najlepszym materiałem na „dziewczynę”, ani nawet, jak jej się czasem zdawało, na „przyjaciółkę”. To, że Thrawn sądził inaczej, interpretowała jako jego umiejętność wykorzystywania każdej nadarzającej się okazji i przetwarzania tego, co w danej chwili było pod ręką, by zdobyć to, czego pragnął. Gdyby miał wybór… prawdopodobnie nie zdecydowałby się na współpracę z _nią_.

Niestety, nie miał wyboru. Ona także go nie miała. Choć, w jej przypadku, był to szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Gdyby nie pracowała jako tłumaczka, musiałaby bardzo się wysilić, by zbliżyć się do Thrawna.

Może spotkałaby go na jakiejś imperialnej gali, o ile, oczywiście, pracowałaby dla jakiegoś senatora czy moffa i miała powód, by pojawić się na takiej zamkniętej uroczystości z udziałem wojskowych; może zagaiłaby do niego, albo on do niej, ale… Co takiego mogłaby mu powiedzieć, by go sobą zainteresować?

Westchnęła głośno.

\- O czym myślisz? – zapytał ją wówczas Chiss.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak by to wyglądało, gdybyśmy poznali się w innych okolicznościach – odpowiedziała.

\- I jak by to, twoim zdaniem, wyglądało?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wiem – odrzekła szczerze. – Może pracowałabym w administracji, byłabym czyjąś asystentką… mam nadzieję, że nie Renkinga… Ale gdybyśmy spotkali się gdzieś przypadkiem i wymienili kilka zdań, nie sądzę, by coś z tego było.

\- Dlaczego?

Wygięła usta w podkówkę.

\- Powiedz, co takiego mogłabym ci zaproponować, żebyś zechciał… się ze mną umówić?

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- Nic nie musiałabyś mi proponować – stwierdził. – Chociaż… pewnie byłbym nieco podejrzliwy, gdybyś tak od razu zaprosiła mnie na randkę. Mimo to… myślę, że przyszedłbym w ustalone miejsce, choćby wyłącznie po to, by zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.

Parsknęła niezamierzenie.

\- Naprawdę? Nie wiedząc o mnie nic zupełnie, umówiłbyś się ze mną? – zdumiała się.

\- Nie. Umówiłbym się z tobą, mając o tobie za mało informacji, by przewidzieć, jak przebiegnie takie spotkanie.

\- Och – uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. – Po prostu byłbyś zaintrygowany, co takiego mogę od ciebie chcieć? Nie pomyślałbyś, że… że to mogła być przysłowiowa „miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia”?

Uniósł brwi, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

\- Czy to była „miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia”, Arihndo? – zapytał z uśmiechem. – Nie sugerowałaś nic takiego, ale… to miłe.

Zarumieniła się.

\- Mówię tylko, że mógłbyś tak pomyśleć – zaczęła się tłumaczyć – gdyby jakaś nieznajoma zaczęła cię nękać, prosić o spotkanie… Myślisz, że tylko mężczyźni zapraszają kobiety na randki? Że odwrotne sytuacje się nie zdarzają? Na Coruscant to jest normalne. Ale pewnie nie odważyłabym się na coś takiego. Nie, raczej nie.

\- Szkoda – odpowiedział – bo chyba chciałbym, żebyś to zrobiła.

\- Teraz tylko ci się tak wydaje – odparła – bo masz ochotę porandkować. W innej sytuacji na pewno byś mnie spławił.

\- _Spławił_?

\- Odrzucił taką ofertę – wyjaśniła. – Nie powiesz przecież, że mogłoby cię wciąć na mój widok.

\- _Wciąć_?

\- Zamurować. Nie – machnęła ręką, jakby chciała cofnąć to ostatnie słowo. – Zapomnij. Chciałam rzec, że nie zrobiłabym na tobie piorunującego pierwszego wrażenia.

Podrapał się po policzku, jak gdyby zastanawiał się nad tym.

\- Zależy, co miałabyś na sobie – ocenił. – Nie jesteś brzydka… Wybacz, w moich oczach jesteś cudowna, ale próbuję zachować jakiś obiektywizm.

Wydała z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia.

\- Masz przyjemną twarz, hipnotyzujące spojrzenie, a twoja jasna karnacja tworzy ciekawy kontrast z czernią twoich włosów – wyliczył jej „zalety”. – Dla mnie jednak bardziej liczy się to, jaką aurę wokół siebie wytwarzasz.

\- Aurę? – zdziwiła się i zażartowała – Chodzi o to, czy świeci nade mną słońce, czy biją ode mnie pioruny?

\- Nie. O to, jaką jesteś osobą. Oczywiście, na tyle, na ile jestem w stanie to ocenić na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- I jaką osobą jestem? – zapytała wprost.

\- Interesującą. Inteligentną, pomysłową, śmiałą. Podejrzewam, że zaskoczyłabyś mnie czymś na pierwszej randce – uśmiechnął się – a to wcale nie jest takie łatwe.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Doprawdy? Moim zdaniem to całkiem proste.

Podeszła do niego, pochyliła się i szepnęła mu do ucha:

\- Chodźmy się kochać pod prysznicem. Co o tym sądzisz?

Odchrząknął.

\- Pytasz mnie, co myślę o tym teraz, czy co pomyślałbym, gdybym usłyszał to na pierwszej randce?

Udała, że się zastanawia.

\- Gdybyś usłyszał to na randce, zgodziłbyś się chętnie – odparła – bo bardzo chciałbyś zobaczyć moje mieszkanie.

Odmruknął coś, co mogło oznaczać potwierdzenie.

\- A potem bardzo byś tego pożałował – dodała – bo podczas mojego poprzedniego pobytu na Coruscant wynajmowałam naprawdę paskudną klitkę. Wiesz, pensja asystentki senatora nie była oszałamiająca, a ja odsyłałam część moich zarobków rodzicom… Zresztą, nie było wtedy ważne, jak i gdzie mieszkam, ani co jem… Oszczędzałam na tym, żeby zainwestować w swój wizerunek, bo to akurat mogło mi się w przyszłości opłacić. Wydawało mi się, że gdy zrobię na kimś ważnym dobre wrażenie, dostanę lepszą posadę, zacznę zarabiać więcej i że wszystko jakoś się ułoży.

\- Nasze kwatery też nie są specjalnie duże – oznajmił Thrawn, a ona nie była pewna, czy stwierdzał fakt, czy może próbował ją pocieszyć – a pod prysznicem być może i zmieścimy się we dwójkę, ale z niemałym trudem.

Zaśmiała się na te słowa.

\- Zanieś mnie tam – rzekła, w swoim mniemaniu kusząco – a potem rozwiąż mój szlafrok i zmuś mnie, żebym się tobą zajęła.

Uśmiechnął się i odparł:

\- Chcesz patrzyć, jak się kąpię, i mówić do mnie, przekrzykując szum wody? Będę szczęśliwy, jeśli zgodzisz się namydlić mi plecy… o ile nie zadrapiesz mnie przy tym do krwi.

Zerknął na jej świeżo zrobione paznokcie.

\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać – odparła z przekąsem. – Ale jeśli to zrobię… masz prawo mnie ukarać.

Zmrużył nieco oczy.

\- Nie – odrzekł. – Nie mam zamiaru cię karać… o ile nie przekroczysz pewnej granicy.

\- Jakiej granicy? – zainteresowała się.

\- Granicy rozsądku.

Uniósł brwi i przez moment patrzył w przestrzeń, jakby zastanawiał się na poważnie, w którym miejscu przebiegała taka granica.

\- Myślę, że nie wybaczyłbym ci tego – powiedział powoli – gdybyś odwróciła się ode mnie. Gdybyś celowo zniszczyła to wszystko, co próbuję tu zbudować.

Utkwiła w nim czujny wzrok. O czym on mówił? Tu – czyli gdzie? W Imperialnej Akademii? Niby co takiego starał się zbudować?

Thrawn dostrzegł wątpliwości uwidaczniające się stopniowo na jej twarzy i odrzekł z tajemniczym uśmiechem:

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Kiedyś ci o tym opowiem. Kiedyś, mam nadzieję, powiem ci wszystko.


	8. Chapter 8

Chiss często bywał tajemniczy, ale Arihnda lubiła to w nim. Po kilku miesiącach spędzonych razem Pryce miała wrażenie, że udało jej się w końcu zobaczyć odrobinę „prawdziwego Thrawna” i że przez to stała się de facto jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o nim coś więcej niż inni, w tym sam Imperator. Nie wiedziała jednak o Thrawnie wszystkiego, ponieważ ten otoczył się jakimś niewidzialnym, nieprzenikalnym murem, którego dotąd nie dała rady sforsować. Być może Chiss chronił się w ten sposób. Arihnda w pewnym stopniu go rozumiała, popierała tego typu ostrożność. Sama postępowała podobnie.

\- Idziemy? – zapytała go prowokacyjnie, gestem wskazując łazienkę.

Oczy Chissa zamigotały radośnie. Próbował obojętną miną zamaskować swoją ekscytację, ale nie zdołałby ukryć jej przed nią, za dobrze już go znała. Miał ochotę na seks, oczywiście, a jej propozycja – szybki numerek w łazience – była aż nazbyt kusząca, by powiedzieć „nie”. Thrawn jednak za swą największą chyba cnotę – prócz nieprzeciętnej inteligencji – uważał swoje opanowanie i drobna zmarszczka na jego czole świadczyła o tym, że bił się w tej chwili z myślami. Rozsądek nakazywał mu hamować tego typu popędy, którym ciało tak bardzo pragnęło ulec. Z drugiej zaś strony Chiss prawdopodobnie zaczął teraz postrzegać Arihndą jako swoją „dziewczynę” – chociaż ta powiedziała mu wprost, że nie była wcale jego „dziewczyną”, tylko wciąż „przyjaciółką”! – i wydawało mu się, że w takiej sytuacji seks był usprawiedliwiony, a co więcej: pożądany.

Z jej perspektywy było to nawet w pewien sposób zabawne: dostrzec w Thrawnie mężczyznę, który bardzo potrzebował kobiety. Jej, konkretnie. Wystarczyło dać mu buziaka, żeby pobudzić go do działania.

\- Nie, nie łóżko. _Łazienka_ – Pryce przewróciła oczami, kiedy porucznik pociągnął ją w kierunku swojego materaca.

\- Ale akustyka tamtego pomieszczenia… – zaczął Chiss swym zwykłym „wykładowym” tonem.

Arihnda natychmiast mu przerwała:

\- Więc postaraj się być cicho.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i mrugnęła znacząco.

\- Mam ochotę na seks w łazience – dodała teatralnym szeptem. – Bądź więc tak miły.

Jaki mężczyzna odmówiłby tego typu prośbie? Pryce wiedziała, że na Thrawna także podziała owa zachęta, w tym przypadku zabarwiona dodatkowo obietnicą nowości, eksperymentu. Tu go miała. Thrawn wprost uwielbiał nowe wyznawania.

Chwilę później stał nagi pod prysznicem i przyglądał jej się, gdy powoli zdejmowała swój szlafrok. Robiła to bez zbędnego pośpiechu, celowo drażniąc się z nim, by zbudować między nim a sobą jeszcze większe seksualne napięcie. Thrawn z kolei nie musiał jej uwodzić – wystarczyło, że się rozebrał i pozwolił jej pożerać wzrokiem swoje cudowne niebieskie ciało.

\- Dotykaj się – poprosiła go Arihnda.

Sięgnął wówczas po żel pod prysznic i rozpoczął swoją kąpiel. Mył się dokładnie, a Arihnda śledziła ruchy jego dłoni i niemal czuła wtedy pod opuszkami swych palców ciepłe ciało Chissa, jego wspaniałe mięśnie i twardniejącego członka.

\- Arihndo, pomożesz mi? – zapytał ją Thrawn, odwracając się do niej tyłem.

Chciał, żeby umyła mu plecy. A ona zaczęła gapić się na jego zgrabne pośladki! Miała ochotę ich dotknąć, pocałować je, spenetrować jego odbyt swoimi palcami. Sama nie wiedziała, skąd pojawiły się u niej tego typu brudne myśli i tego rodzaju żądze.

\- Arihndo? – zawołał ją ponownie Thrawn.

\- Zaczekaj – odmruknęła.

Wzięła od niego buteleczkę z płynem, wylała odrobinę na swoją dłoń, a następnie namydliła jego plecy.

To było miłe: dotykać Thrawna w ten sposób, jego mięśni i śladów, które uprzedniej nocy pozostawiły na jego skórze jej paznokcie. W trakcie tej czynności Pryce zrobiła się mokra – nie tylko od pryskającej na nią wody! Przezroczysty żel, a później biała piana – to wszystko w jej oczach wyglądało tak sugestywnie!

A kiedy Thrawn obrócił się, by ją pocałować…

Złapała się jego ramion. Wszędzie było mokro i ślisko. A na dodatek zrobiło się w tym małym pomieszczeniu tak gorąco!

I choć może nie był to najbardziej udany stosunek, jaki w swoim życiu odbyła, choć więcej uwagi musiała poświęcać temu, by nie stracić równowagi i nie przewrócić się, niż temu, jak nieziemski był jej partner, Arihnda pierwszy raz poczuła się naprawdę kochana. W tej miłości była też pewna brutalność: penetracja była szybka i nie aż tak perfekcyjna, jak podczas ich pierwszego razu, uprzedniej nocy. Ponadto brakowało jej tchu, gdy Thrawn przygniatał ją swym ciężarem, przyciskając ją do ściany, do tych mokrych łazienkowych płytek, jednak Pryce cieszyła się każdą sekundą seksu. Podobało jej się też to, że Thrawn musiał ją uciszać: najpierw starał się to robić pocałunkami, lecz w końcu dał sobie z tym spokój i po prostu zasłonił jej usta swoją dłonią. I zerżnął ją, najzwyczajniej w świecie.

Potem ponownie musieli się oboje umyć – za bardzo czuć było od nich, w jaki sposób niedawno się zabawiali. Następnie – znów czyści i pachnący – ubrali się i doprowadzili do ładu, a gdy skończyli, ruszyli w stronę stołówki, by zamówić dla siebie jakieś śniadanie.

Tam pozostali kadeci już o nich plotkowali. Nie, nie o ich intymnych stosunkach, tylko o tym, co wcześniej wydarzyło się na kampusie: o ataku na kadetkę Pryce i kadeta Thrawna. Takie wieści rozchodziły się w mgnieniu oka. Oczywiście, do kolejnych uszu docierały one w coraz to innej, zmienionej wersji. Ta, którą z przejęciem powtarzał teraz kadet Tezla, była już mocno podkoloryzowana.

\- Mówię wam, było ich pięciu! Dwóch trzymało Pryce i wtedy on – urwał na widok głównych bohaterów swojej opowieści.

Arihnda popatrzyła na chłopaka wyczekująco. Chciała usłyszeć ciąg dalszy tej historii.

Thrawn, swoim zwyczajem, zignorował całe to zamieszanie i ustawił się w kolejce po jedzenie. O dziwo, po raz pierwszy kadeci zaczęli ustępować mu miejsca i przepuszczać go przed sobą. Chiss bardzo szybko dotarł do okienka, gdzie otrzymał wyjątkowo obfitą porcję, a nawet usłyszał: „jeśli chcesz, możesz wrócić po dokładkę”.

Pryce ruszyła jego śladem. Ją także, choć nie bez oporów, przepuszczono bez kolejki. I chociaż dostała więcej jedzenia niż zazwyczaj, jej nikt nie obiecał żadnej dokładki. No cóż.

Usiadła naprzeciwko Thrawna i zaczęła pałaszować swoją porcję. Nikt się do nich nie przysiadł – do czego zdążyli już przywyknąć – ale przez cały czas czuli na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia młodych kadetów. Do tego również byli już przyzwyczajeni. Wiedzieli, co o nich mówiono. Ona była „za stara”, by być kadetką, a Thrawn… nawet jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka nie dało się określić jego wieku, w jego przypadku to nie wiek i nawet nie jego wysoki wzrost stanowiły główny powód „zainteresowania” nim. Był jedynym nieczłowiekiem na sali. To naturalne, że się na niego gapili!

Kiedy odkryto, że Chiss przewyższał inteligencją wszystkich wokół – nawet instruktorów! – szybko zaczęto traktować go jak „dziwaka”. Zazdroszczono mu, trochę się go bano – z powodu tych jego płomiennych czerwonych oczu – i z reguły starano się za wszelką cenę go unikać. Nikt z własnej woli z nim nie rozmawiał – poza Pryce – choć powszechnie było wiadomo, że Thrawn bardzo dobrze władał basic’iem. Arihnda zdołała go nawet nauczyć pięknego coruscańskiego akcentu, przez co porucznik brzmiał teraz tak, jakby już przynależał do imperialnej elity.

Czasem jednak wyrażał się nieco niejednoznacznie i choć mówił z sensem, używał tak nietypowych konstrukcji zdaniowych, że wywoływał tym samym konfuzję lub rozbawienie u słuchaczy. Co więcej, wplatał w swoje wypowiedzi słowa z innych języków – słowa, których Arihnda nie potrafiła niekiedy dobrze przetłumaczyć, by oddać całą złożoność użytego przez Chissa terminu, a nawet takie, które zwyczajnie nie miały swoich odpowiedników w basicu. Przyprawiał ją tym samym o ból głowy. I stawiał w niewygodnej sytuacji, gdyż to na nią spoglądano z prośbą o wyjaśnienie za każdym razem, gdy Thrawn zaczynał „mówić od rzeczy”. W końcu była jego tłumaczką. Tylko jak miała _tłumaczyć_ te wszystkie specjalistyczne określenia, te wszystkie przykłady ze świata sztuki, którymi Chiss chętnie wzbogacał swoje wynurzenia? Im więcej słów znał Thrawn, tym bardziej Arihnda musiała pilnować, żeby niekiedy nie powiedział za dużo i żeby przypadkiem kogoś przy tym nie obraził.

W gruncie rzeczy więc ta jego _alienacja_ obojgu im bardziej służyła niż przeszkadzała. Kadeci byli zwyczajnie zbyt głupi, by zrozumieć Thrawna. A skoro byli głupi, Chiss nie miał powodu, by z nimi rozmawiać.

Niestety, Pryce niekiedy również nie potrafiła nadążyć za biegiem jego myśli, także w jego otoczeniu okrywała niedostatki swojej wiedzy, co wywoływało u niej spory dyskomfort. Powoli jednak akceptowała to, że nie dorówna mu intelektem, i przyzwyczajała się do jego paplaniny o sztuce – dziedzinie, o której sama nie miała bladego pojęcia. On też przecież niektórymi rzeczami w ogóle się nie interesował. Na przykład modą. Albo plotkami z „wielkiego świata”: kto z kim i dlaczego. Zupełnie go to nie obchodziło.

Z tego też względu nie przyszłoby mu nigdy do głowy, że w ten sam sposób zaczęto plotkować o nim. Że w tych przekazywanych pocztą pantoflową opowieściach od dawna – a nie od wczoraj – „sypiał z Pryce” i że ustawicznie „uwodził dziewczęta i chłopców”, a potem nie wiadomo, co właściwie z nimi robił w swojej sypialni.

W końcu nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Chiss był bardzo atrakcyjny, a ta jego inność stanowiła jego dodatkowy atut. Pryce mogła tylko zgadywać, w ilu nocnych fantazjach gościł – tak, jak przez pewien czas pojawiał się w jej własnych, dopóki te senne marzenia nie stały się rzeczywistością. Nie potrafiła jedynie stwierdzić, czy ta nowa rzeczywistość odpowiadała jej bardziej od wizji i pomysłów, które dotychczas dostarczała jej wyobraźnia. Było _inaczej_. Zamiast skomplikowanej gry wstępnej – obejmującej wiązanie i wymierzanie klapsów, Arihnda otrzymała wiele – niepotrzebnych jej zdaniem – słów, mnóstwo czujnych, ale też i czułych spojrzeń i trochę – całkiem przyjemnych, musiała to przyznać – pocałunków.

Niezaprzeczalnie Thrawn był dobry we wszystkim, co robił. Pryce odniosła wrażenie, że starał się spełnić jej oczekiwania – czy raczej: przebić to, co sam uważał za jej „oczekiwania” – jednakże ich wizje „wspólnej przyszłości”, niestety, trochę się rozmijały. Ona nie próbowała budować „związku”, nie myślała wcale o tym, co powinni robić przed seksem i tuż po nim, on zaś za bardzo skupiał się na konstruowaniu „szerszego obrazu” i układaniu strategii swoich „działań miłosnych”. Jej, właściwie, wystarczyłoby to, że chwilami miała go na wyłączność i że mogła wówczas cieszyć się nim, jego ciałem, i, oczywiście, wybornym seksem. Nie chciała na razie zaprzątać sobie głowy tym, co takiego musiałaby zrobić, żeby zatrzymać Thrawna przy sobie. Wolała odsuwać od siebie ten problem, tak długo, jak tylko się dało.

To, jak na nią patrzył, siedząc naprzeciwko niej w stołówce, sprawiało, że miała ochotę kopnąć go mocno w kostkę, by się opamiętał. To, co razem robili, musiało pozostać między nimi, tajemnica nie mogła się wydać, w przeciwnym bowiem razie… ją, z pewnością, wyrzucono by z Akademii, jego, prawdopodobnie, czekałyby kłopoty. Romans z tłumaczką! Piękny początek kariery wojskowej! Raz przyklejoną łatkę trudno było odlepić, coś takiego ciągnęłoby się za nim latami…

Pryce musiała planować za nich oboje, wybiegać myślami w przyszłość, przewidywać tego typu sytuacje i zawczasu znajdować na nie remedium. Wiedziała, że potrzebowali „pleców”, wsparcia od kogoś na wysokim stanowisku, najlepiej jakiegoś moffa. Sama „przychylność Imperatora” prędzej mogła Chissowi zaszkodzić, niż pomóc. W otoczeniu Palpatine’a było wielu karierowiczów, którzy bez wahania pozbyliby się „tego obcego”, gdyby tylko ten nieopacznie wyszedł przed szereg. Arihnda nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że wcześniej czy później Thrawn zrobi jakiś ryzykowny ruch, że wpakuje się w tarapaty i że będzie wówczas potrzebował pomocy „przyjaciół”, by wyciągnęli go z nich. To, co działo się w Akademii, było zaledwie przedsmakiem tego, co wkrótce miało nadejść.

**Author's Note:**

> Sy Bisti is just a bad Zulu. Cheunh translation provided by [coruscant translator](http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php).


End file.
